Simple Words
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: Just a series of one shots based on a word. Give me any and i'll try to make a short one shot surrounding that word.
1. Pink

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Pink**

It wasn't really her favorite color, but it wasn't her least favorite either. Her father on the other hand loved the color...on her. So as a result, her closet was nearly filled with pink things she would most likely never wear. Mainly because most of it looked so uncomfortable and Haruhi liked to be comfortable in whatever she wore.

It wasn't exactly comfortable to be walking around in a frilly pink dress that only four or six year olds would wear because their mothers still chose their clothes. She honestly felt like a doll at times when the host club was making her try on uncomfortable after uncomfortable outfit. Yes, they were pretty but it wasn't worth having to pull at hems and sleeves all day.

No, Haruhi would rather be comfortable, even if it was in some thing pink. That's why she chose to wear the boy's uniform at school rather than the girls.

* * *

**Give me a word and i'll try to make a short one-shot thing with it. You can give me a sentence even.**


	2. Hourglass

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Hourglass**

**Request by: firewu**

An hourglass is generally a device used for the measurement of time. Two odd shaped glass filled with sand on one end where it drips to the other. When all the sand reaches the bottom it signifies the passing of a period of time. You must turn the hourglass over in order to start again.

As Haruhi watches the, now to her, normal antics of the host club, aka, Tamaki's usual wailing and going into his little corner when she refuses to call him "daddy", the twins usual devilish schemes to torture their king, Kyouya's debt raising. The hourglass in her head just seemed to be taking forever before all the sand reached the bottom and she could finally leave to the peace and quiet of her apartment. At least until her father got home. The next day every thing would start over again. She would flip her mental hourglass and wait for the sand to slowly reach the other side all the while listening, watching, unvoluntarily being included, in all the regular antics of the host club.

But it wasn't like she didn't enjoy most of it. In truth, her days with the host club were some of the happiest she could remember since before her mother died. Not to say she was unhappy with being just with her father. The host club just brought out a different some thing that would make memories she would cherish for a very long time. At times she was grateful that the sand took forever to finish, even if they did tend to get, annoying. Often did Haruhi wonder, what her life would have been like if she had not stumbled into the third music room that day and met the host club. But she would stop herself and just let the hourglass fill at the bottom with white sand until the time came for her to say goodbye. She hoped it wasn't anytime soon.

"Haruhi,will you call me daddy?" Tamaki asks.

"No."

**Hope this was okay. I originally had two ideas for this but in the end I seemed to have some what combined both of them. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Soulmate

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Soulmate  
Request by: ****Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**

When he was a child, still living in France, his mother would often tell him stories. Fairytales about how a prince would slay a dragon, or some other evil doer, and rescue the princess locked away in the tower. Tamaki loved listening to tale after tale of love's devotion, of how two people destined for one another and meant to be together could over come all obstacles just to be with one another. Soul mates.

When a story would end Tamaki would often look up at his mother and say that when he grew up he would find his soul mate, his other half, and be just like the princes in all those stories. He would protect her, cherish her, do just about any thing for her. His mother would simply smile and tuck him into bed, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Find that person, and don't let them go."

Tamaki often dreamed what his soul mate would be like. If she would be pretty, if she would be kind and loving. He anticipated seeing just who she would be. Of course when he dreamed this soul mate, Tamaki failed to anticipate that she would be tall, flat chested, had raven hair, wore glasses and at times seemed to loathe him. He also did not anticipate that she would be a he.

He was calm, calculating and not very emotional.

Tamaki was loud, cheerful, not often bright, and annoying.

He believed in doing things that would otherwise benefit him and also seemed to keep his heart behind many impenterable walls.

Tamaki did things out of the goodness of his heart even if they did tend to inconvenience the victim.

And despite the fact that Tamaki annoyed the hell out of him, daily induced headaches, and pretty much made a mess of things, he was the only one that was able to get past those walls. Though, he would never admit it to any one other than him.

And despite the fact that his love would never admit it to anyone, Tamaki kept the promise he had made. He would protect him, and do every thing he could for him even when he didn't want him to and would call him an idiot for going to such unncessary measures.

He may not have anticipated his soul mate would be far from what he expected, but now that he had found him, he sure as hell wasn't going to let that person go.

"Kyo?" He says. "Do you love me?"

"Yes baka. Now go to sleep it 2 am." He responds with a smile.

"Love you too. Night-Night." Tamaki falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.


	4. Stolen

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Stolen  
Request by: ****StainedGlassCuts **

When Hunni woke up that morning he had not yet noticed his precious stuffed bunny was gone. He had happily skipped down to the kitchen for his chocolate chip pancakes and other little sweet treats that his cook made for him each morning.

When he went up to shower and dress for school he had still not noticed his abscence. It was not until he was on his way to his limo that he remembered he had forgotten one vital item. He quickly ran back up to his room, to his bed where his bunny usually was. Unfortunantly, it was not so this morning. Hunni searched under the bed, his dresser, the entire room, but could not find his most treasure possesion.

After not finding him he went into tears. "Some one stole my bunny!" He wailed. What is he was kidnapped and being held for ransom right now? Hunni would not imagine having to go through the day without his bunny close by and some sweets.

When the maids heard him him crying that some one had stolen the young master's stuffed rabbit, the immediatly split into to two groups. One to comfort him and give him heaps of sweets, hoping to calm him. The other to find the stuffed rabbit. Through all this commotion, one of the elderly maids came out of her room and immediatly headed to the young master's bedroom. She kneeled in front of him and Hunni immediatly ceased crying.

"He wasn't stolen," She said, wiping the tears away. "I noticed he had a tear on his leg this morning and took it to fix him."

The maid presented him with the bunny which he grabbed and happily hugged him to his chest. She patted him on the head as she stood and then sent him off to school the incident now forgotten in his head as he skipped to the limo with his bunny tied to his hand.

**This probably didn't come out as good as you or I would have hoped but I hope you enjoyed it either way. I think I will try to do another for this word since I got another idea kicking around my head. Thank you for reading everyone.**


	5. Alone

**Title:Simple Words  
****Word: Alone **(KyouyaxTamaki)  
**Request by: Rochelle the Echidna**

He never bothered to be close to any one because what was the point when those people would eventually leave you and you'd end up on your own again. You could not rely on anyone but yourself any ways so what was the point? He was actually quite happy on his own because with no one to bother him he could work in peace and strive towards his goal. On his own he learned to rely on himself alone and put on acts to gain aquaintances that would benefit him and be at his disposal whenever he liked. Yes, he was quite happy on his own, or so he convinced himself.

When Kyouya met the purple eyed, blonde, half-french boy by the name of Tamaki Suoh how ever, he found it quite difficult to alone. Tamaki constantly plauged him with useless questions (useless to him anyways), made him take him all over Japan to ask more questions, and was a constant annoyance. If it were not for the fact that it would benefit the family, he would have strangled the blonde for the ever present headaches he induced, the loudness, the annoyance he was. The blonde was always there, jumping on him while he was trying to sleep at seven in the morning. At school and right next to him in class blabbing about who knows what while he was trying to study. Lucky for him, he learned to drown him out in order to concentrate.

When Tamaki brought to him the idea of a host club, he at first dismissed the idea. It was a stupid idea. But Tamaki was persistant and wanted to make the club with his best friend. So, being who he was, he persisted (annoyed) Kyouya until one look from those teary purple eyes, and pouting face just made him cave. Why oh why did he ever agree to such an idea? And why would his heart not stop beating so fast whenever the idiotic blonde was near? He dismissed that last one, refusing to take it for what it really was and instead convincing himself it was some thing else.

Though, with the arrival of a commoner by the name of Haruhi Fujioka, it started to become even harder to convince himself. Tamaki now constantly pestered the girl and the girl just simply ignored him telling him what even Kyouya himself never told him. That Tamaki Suoh was an annoying indivual. But as annoying as he was, Tamaki had many other great qualities and annoyance just happened to be what happened when you mixed them all together.

Because of this girl, Kyouya found himself to be just a teensy bit jealous at all the very unwanted attention that Tamaki showered her with. He called her his daughter, was always protecting her, taking places, buying things for her. Despite that she refused every thing, he continued. As if to make himself feel better he would raise the girl's debt for even the most insignificant thing but would lower it with just one look from that teary eyed, pouting face. Why could he not develop some thing against this unnatural power?

By the time their graduation rolled around, he could lie to himself no longer. After the ceremony as they walked to their limos, he listened to the blonde talk on and on about his precious "daughter" Haruhi. Kyouya just got fed up listening to him talk of the same thing over and over again that he did some thing that shocked even himself.

He grabbed Tamaki by the front of the shirt and glared into his eyes. "Shut up!" Then kissed him forcefully on the lips before letting go and leaving the boy standing there speechless as he watched him grow smaller from the window of his limo.

At home as he sat at his desk reading, he could hear a commotion going on outside in the hall way. Then suddenly the door to his room burst open and in came Tamaki with a rare serious look. He walked up to Kyouya and made him stand up,facing him,before bringing him into a warm passionate kiss. When it was over, he looked at him with wide eyes.

"You should have waited for me to respond instead of just leaving." Tamki said.

"Why would that matter?"

"Because I love you idiot!"

"As much as I want to deny it, I love you as well," He responded. Upon finishing his sentence, he was glomped by the purple eyed blonde. Then he remembered some thing.

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

Even if he wanted to, he would never be alone again because now he had him.

**wow, this was the longest one i've written so far. Hope every one enjoyed it. Please feel free to correct me on any mistakes I may have made. **

**But anyways, keep sending those words. **


	6. Comfort and Love

**Title: Simple Words  
Word(s): Comfort/Love **(I decided to incorporate the two into one)  
**Request by: Amaya Wynter**

Ever since they were little they had been inseperable. They were twins after all. No one but their mother could tell them apart and because of that they made their own little word of just "you and me" there was never a "you, me and him/her". They provided to one another the comfort that was needed when one had a nightmare. They loved each other and no one else.

When they met their "King" he had proposed that they join his club, they had refused. But he was persistent so they made a deal, that if he cold figure out who was who they would join. In the end their foolish King figured it out, but only by default. He didn't know who was who any more than any one else ever did. Still, they joined.

Then along came Haruhi Fujioka who stumbled into the music room one day looking for a quiet place to study. After breaking a very expensive object, she was indebted to the club and was forced to stay until the debt was paid. What really drew the two to her was the fact that she, out of every one else they knew, could tell them apart. When she addressed them, it was as indivduals not as one person as they were accustomed. Suddently their world included me,you and her.

Unfortunantly, the arrival of Miss Fujioka also showed Kaoru that as the walls of their world began to crumble to include more people, his brother drifted farther away. He knew his brother loved her, though, like their King he had yet to figure that out. For the sake of seeing him happy, he got used to the idea that there would never be a "you and me" with them any more, there was now only room for him and her. As much as it pained him, he knew that the time would come when they could no longer rely on each other. They could only hold on for so long. So until that time came, all he could do was continue to comfort him and love him like he always had.

As much as it did pain him, he eventually did let him go to be with her. Kaoru knew that there was no more comfort and love he could give him because it wasn't him that his brother needed anymore. It was now her. Haruhi would now be the one to comfort and love him for the many years to come. Now he could only stand there,watching and being happy for his brother which he was. You just couldn't hold on to some one who was meant to be with some one else forever.

Kaoru knew that he too, in the future would find someone like her that would love him and comfort him when need be. He also knew he would do the same because then there would me a "you and me" again.

"Sorry I accidently hit. I get distracted and don't pay attention to where I'm going."

"That's okay," He stood up and extended his hand to her. "I'm Kaoru."

She took it. "Yumi."


	7. Broken

**Title:Simple Words  
****Word: Broken  
****Request by: Emi**

He stared down at the broken glass on the floor. Haruhi would kill him for sure if she found out what happened and that was the last thing he wanted.

It started out as an innocent game of hide and seek, that she had unwillingly been brought into and it was her turn to count. He had been in such a hurry to find a vacant spot to hide that he neglected to pay attention to what he was doing. He had heard her say, "I'm done counting." Then mutter some thing under her breathe.

He had decided to hide behind the sofa and as he turned he bumped into some thing then a few seconds later heard a crash paired with the breaking of glass. The color instantly drained from his face. Nervously he turned around and went (if possible) even pale at seeing the glass to the frame containing the picture of Haruhi's mother had fallen and broken into pieces.

"What was that?" He heard her say.

"You're very clumsy my lord," one of the twins said. "Haruhi will be upset when she sees what you did."  
There was a mischevious grin on his face and that's when the king of the host club began to panic. While Tamaki ran around the room frantically trying to hide the glass and frame before Haruhi decided to look into the living room, the twins were secretly conversing in a corner. After a few seconds one of them disappeared and shortly after, Haruhi came in.

"You're the last one Senpai," She said. "Now you get to count." _I wish they would stop making me play this game. The apartment is hardly big enough for that._

Nervously he responded, "Actually I'm hungry. Let's go eat." While he pushed her away from the leaving room and towards the kitchen.

"Um, okay but i'll have to go get some groceries first," Haruhi said.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, we'll wait right here." He directed her towards the door.

"Bu-" The door slammed shut.

Tamaki began searching through every draw in the small apartment for glue and after inding it, went back into the living room where he took out the broken glass. He twisted the cap on the glue and turned it over, squeezing it. When nothing came out, he twisted off the cap and turned it over. The glue spilled out onto the floor. He paled as one of the twins, still standing in a corner, tried hard not to laugh as their frantic king tried to clean up the mess and glue the glass back together.

Hikaru went into the kitchen and brought back some paper towels. He burst out laughing as soon as he went in. Tamaki had tried in vain to clean up the glue and when wiping his forehead, he smeared glue all over his hair. Most of it had dripped down his face. He heard the front door open and took a look. His twin came in with a bag hugged to his chest and he too burst out laughing at seeing what their king had done. Tamaki had accidentally leaned on the couch and left a handprint of glue. It went undetected by him as he stuck his knee in the puddle while trying to clean it up. Eventually he some how passed out.

After poking their king a few times, Kaoru carefully picked up the frame still containing the picture while his brother swept up the rest of the broken glass. The photo was back into the new identical frame and back on the table where it had stood before being knocked over by their clumsy king. If it were not for Tamaki passed out and the gluey mess, you would never believe any thing had happened.

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I'll update the new ones as soon as possible. I didn't think it would be this hard to write while running around chasing after five kids who have made several dents on the walls. **


	8. CottonCandy

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: cotton-candy **

**Request by: Leafless**

Haruhi glared as the twins and Tamaki pulled her from side to side on either arm. Some how they had found out there was a carnival, and seeing as commoners like such things, they dragged her with them. She was suppose to be an expert on things like this, right? Now they were busy pulling her from side to side because two wanted to go on the rollar coaster and the other one wanted to go on the ferris wheel. The rest of the host club seemed to have wandered off in different directions.

With a sigh she pulled both her arms from their grasp and walked away muttering some thing about rich bastards under her breathe. She would hear Tamaki start yelling things about incest to the twins as she walked away. Haruhi walked blindly for a few minutes before she heard some one call her.

"Haru-chan!" He called. "Want to eat caramel apples with me?"

She looked back to see the twins and Tamaki had begun searching for her. "Sure."

"Yay!" Hunni grabbed her hand and skipped to one of the nearest stands.

"Where is Mori-senpai?"

"I don't know," Hunni responded. "He was there one minute then a whole bunch of people passed and he was gone. I was looking for him but then I found Haru-chan."

After explaining he resumed skipping and pulling Haruhi along with him. At the food stand a bunch of bags of colored fluffy stuff caught his eye. He had never seen those before. What were they? He pulled on her sleeve and pointed to the bags of fluff.

"It's cotton-candy. You've never had any?" Hunni shook his head from side to side.

Haruhi bought one and handed it to him. Hesitantly he tasted a bit of the blue fluff and was amazed at how it instantly dissolved in his mouth leaving a sugary taste on his tongue.

He devoured the entire thing rather quickly and bought at least a dozen more. By the time they left the carnival later that evening, he had eaten maybe a little too much of the fluffy blue and pink stuff. If it were possible. There was sugar surrounding the outside of his mouth and some how he had gotten just a little on his hair. Of course that didn't stop him from going home and buying a cotton candy machine that provided him with endless amounts of fluffy edible cotton in various colors.


	9. Drunk

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Drunk **

**Request by: Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX**

Due to a yet to be explained incident, they had to close the host club for the day much to the displeasure of many fan girls. After closing the doors, Kyouya walked to one of the dressing rooms and took a peek inside. Tamaki was now curled up on the floor, snoring. The rest of the room was a complete mess.

"Is he okay?" Haruhi inquired.

"Yes, but I think he passed out."

The rest of the host club took a peek into the room before shutting the door. How all of this had happened was still a mystery.

**xXxX** A Few Minutes Earlier **xXxX**

"Ruhi, I luv ju," Tamaki said as he hugged her to him.

"Senpai, you're crushing me."

"Sawwy."

He fell to the ground and began waving his arms and legs around. The host club watched him do this for a few minutes before he got up and latched onto Kyouya's leg. He rubbed his cheek against his leg.

"Lub ju Kyo."

"Tamaki, would you let go of my leg," Kyouya shook him off. Tamaki giggled as he fell to the ground once more.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunni asked as he stuffed his mouth full of cake.

"I think he's drunk," Haruhi responded, backing away as Tamaki tried to latch onto her leg and fell face forward back onto the floor.

"Drunk? How the hell did that happen?"

Every one just shrugged as Tamaki attempted to stand, holding his head.  
"Haruhi!" He yelled and started running towards her.

Haruhi moved to the side and watched as he tripped over a bunched up bit of carpet and land on one of the sofas. From there he fell over and back onto the floor. He was still breathing, but no longer moving. Mori picked him up and stuffed him in one of the dressing rooms. As soon as the door closed, they could hear a few crashes coming from the room before every thing went silent again.

**xXxX **Back To Present **xXxX**

"Any one want to tell me how this happened?" Haruhi asked. She looked in the direction of the twins.

"What are you looking at us for?" One twin said.

"Because you two were with him before all this happened," Kyouya responded.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before turning back and shrugging their shoulders. "We didn't give him any alcohol. Just water."

"Water?" Haruhi asked. "But the last gallon of water finished yesterday. I just went and got more."

"We found one you missed," One of them held up an empty glass bottle. "There was still some left."

Haruhi took the bottle from them and read the label. "You idiots. This was vodka, not water." She wacked on of them on the head.

"Ow. How were we suppose to know?"

"You could have read the label," Kyouya responded.

"Oh."

**So, I hope every one liked my take on this. I don't drink or seen any one drunk so I'm not quite sure how a drunk person would act. My only experience of this comes from a movie I saw the other day. Hope it was okay. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Thunder

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Thunder **

**Request by: firewu**

Ever since she was little, Haruhi had been afraid of thunder. Since her father was always working and her mother was gone, she had learned early on to take care of herself. During thunderstorms she would simply hide in her closet or under her bed, covered in blankets and with her fingers stuffed in her ears. It may not have blocked the sound completly, but it did reduced the volume of it which made her feel slightly better.

Haruhi stared out the window of her bedroom. The sun was being hidden by the clouds which gave her an uneasy feeling. She tore her eyes away from the window and looked at the list she had made of things she had to do for the day. Since it was a Saturday, there was alot of cleaning to do and she also had to make sure to get some groceries for dinner. So she started with sweeping, then mopping the apartment.

While the floors dried she went to the market nearby and bought the groceries. When she got back, she put the groceries away and them began cleaning the kitchen, followed by the bathroom, then her room. Haruhi's uneasy feeling from earlier had been forgotten until she had to clean the windows and she looked outside again. Was it just her or had it gotten darker outside? Then came the thunder...oh wait, that was the door.

_knock knock_

She went to open the door and found him leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Um, hi Hikaru," Haruhi said, eyeing the sky as she spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Kaoru left me alone and bored at home so I decided to come see what our toy was doing," He responded.

_Toy? _"Well, actually. I'm a little busy right now." She began closing the door but Hikaru stopped her.

"I can help. Please? It's boring without Kaoru."

She sighed. "Fine." Haruhi handed him a rag and pointed to the window. Which he did begin to clean with much muttering under his breathe.

_I was only joking about that._

As she set to work starting dinner, she swore she heard thunder in the distance and instantly dropped the knife she was holding. It fell into the sink making a clatter as it hit a few dishes inside. Haruhi looked out the window, the clouds had turned black since the last time she checked. Indeed, she would see the thunder flashing some where in the distance. Was it getting closer?

As Hikaru tried to clean off an oddly colored spot from the window, he heard thunder some where in the distance, then a noise coming from the kitchen. Looking out the window, he saw that the clouds had turned from a light grey to black. The clouds rumbled and then there was a flash. _Haruhi!_

He ran into the kitchen but there was no one there save a half diced tomatoe on the cutting board. The knife was placed neatly by its side.

"Haruhi?!" There was the sound of a door closing in the hallway.

Hikaru knocked on her door but heard nothing but the thunder. When he opened the door, the room was seemingly empty but the covers had been taken of the bed. Turning away from the bed he found a piece of the purple bed sheet sticking out from the door of the closet. And upon opening the closet, he found her sitting on the floor, hands on her ears and covered in blankets. Just how many did she have on her bed?

He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her towards him. Instantly, Haruhi wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest while he gently patted her back. Hikaru grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around the two of them, seeing as how she wasn't too keen on letting go at the moment. No sense in freezing out here. After a whille, maybe it was from the warmth, his eye lids began to feel heavy and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

Hikaru was awoken many hours later by the sunlight sneaking into the room from the window. He was lying on the floor of her closet with her hugged close to him and soundly asleep. Gently so he wouldn't wake her, Hikaru gave her a light kiss on the lips before going back to sleep.


	11. Stalker

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Stalker**

**Request by: penguingal12**

Haruhi hurried down the street at a fast pace. She could hear footsteps close behind her.

_Why is this person following me? And is it just me or is he getting closer?_ She quickened her pace. Almost home, then she could call the police. As she crossed the street, she stole a glance at the sidewalk to try and catch a glimpse of the person following her. It was the fourth time this week. The only person she could see was a man wearing a black jacket and sunglasses leaning against a fence.

"I guess they decided to stop, or I'm just being paranoid," Haruhi said to herself as she continued to make her way home.

Just as suddenly as the footsteps had stopped they began once more. This time, for some reason, they seemed alot closer. Again she quickened her pace and kept telling herself that she was probably just paranoid. So then, why was she in such a hurry now? The footsteps behind her also seemed to begin to quicken their pace. That's when she decided it would be better to run and lock herself in her apartment where she could safely call the police. But the person behind also started to run. Her apartment came into view. Almost home.

But just as she made it into the parking lot, she slipped in a puddle of water left from last night's rain. Her knee began to hurt as she quickly got back up and began making it up the stairs. As Haruhi searched her bookbag for her keys, she felt a hand on her shoulder and immediatly turned ready to punch her stalker in the face. To her surprise, her large brown eyes met with to smiling lavender eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai? Were you the one following me?" Haruhi asked.

"I couldn't let my precious walk home all by herself. Who knows what could have happened?" He responded.

She smacked him on the back of the head. "And chasing me down the street was suppose to help?!"

Tamaki rubbed his head, "Well I normally just hide some where nearby but you dropped your notebook and I wanted to return it."

Haruhi grabbed the notebook he held out and hit him on the head with it. "Baka! You should have just said so instead of scaring the hell out of me."

She went into the apartment and slammed the door shut muttering under her breathe.

"Haruhi?"


	12. Buffalo

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Buffalo **

**Request by: lu.e3**

_She was standing in what looked like a field. It seemed to stretch for miles, maybe it was endless. She was alone in where ever this was. It was desolate, and felt desolate. Then she heard a rustling to her left and turned to see a creature coming towards her. It was large, brown and had horns. It was...a buffalo? _

Haruhi sat up in her bed. Now why the hell did she just dream that she saw a buffalo? She looked at her clock. No use in trying to go back to sleep now. It was only about ten minutes until the alarm would start ringing. With a quick yawn, she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast she made her bed, and got dressed. There was lots to do today, and if she was lucky, there would be no disturbances and she could finish her shopping in peace this time.

As she walked down the street Haruhi noticed some thing she was sure had not been there before. A bookstore. It was probably new and wouldn't last long. Every business that had occupied that building, for some reason, never lasted there for more than a few months. She took a while getting the groceries since some one had decided to move things around and she had some troubling reaching the things she needed. They had been moved to a higher shelf. As Haruhi payed for her groceries she noticed a flyer next to the register. _Osiris Bookstore._ She took one and put it in her bag.

Curiosity caught her when she walked past the bookstore again. The large eerie purple letters read _Osiris Bookstore._ What the hell? She went inside to see the lights were dim and the walls were black. Purple crystal beads lead the way to the backroom as well as another room with a sign that said, _Adult Literature._ You can probably take a guess at what was behind that. Haruhi walked down the rows of books. Each row had a different stick of incense, and most of them were burning. The row she was in smelled faintly of lavender and roses that drifted over from the paranormal studies section. She ran her hand down the row of books until some thing caught her eye. It was a dream dictionary.

Haruhi looked around. There were only a few solitary readers sitting on the couches and the cashier behind the counter who looked bored as hell. She flipped through the pages until she landed on 'B'. A few more pages later she found what she was looking for.

_"In a dream, a buffalo symbolized survival. It may also warn that you may be going off your life path. An injured or dead buffalo forewarns that you should not accept new ventures. A hear of buffalo will signify tranquility and plentitude."_

"May I help you?" The cashier had come from behind her counter. The quiet had probably gotten to her.  
"I would like to purchase this," Haruhi held up the book.  
"Whatever. Follow me."

At home, Haruhi stuck her purchase in her closet. Normally she didn't care for such things. Any hack could have written it. But sweet curiosity got the best of her. For now.

_She was in the field again. Desolate. There was a rustling sound on her right and there appeared the buffalo. She found herself walking up to it and petting it on the head. It allowed it for a few minutes before going off in another direction. She ran after it feeling the wind pick up and blowing petals every where. The buffalo suddenly stopped. He was no longer alone. He had rejoined about a dozen more of his friends and together they began to feast._

Later the next day, she flipped through the pages of the dream book. It said that a field stood for freedom and happiness. Some how that made sense. But what didn't make sense was the buffalo. A herd was mean to signify tranquility and how exactly did this fit in with her. The host club was constantly driving her insane. What tranquility could this possibly be? She tossed the book aside. Maybe this was a scam. Haruhi stood up to go into the kitchen to make lunch but stopped at the door and looked back. She picked up the book and put it on her bookshelf. Then again, who know?

**This one truly did take some thought. But after a rather odd dream I had the night before an idea struck. I didn't think there would be anything in the dictionary for it but lucky for me I found some thing. Hope every one enjoyed this.**


	13. Princess

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Princess**

**Request by: Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX **(I'm starting to grow fond of her. She's full of encouragement and words. Also loyal reviewer. Don't worry, I love everyone else as well.)

Centuries before, a Princess was the daughter of the King who was given off like a prize to a Prince or Knight who defended the kingdom from a dragon or some other mystical creature. A Princess was a girl who was given like a prize without consent to marry some one in order to benefit the kingdom. And so for the love of her kingdom, she wordlessly accepted it as her duty. A Princess was always the damsel in distress. Why were they always in distress? Im pretty sure the King would have been much better bait. So why not just kidnap him?

A Princess was only a princess because her parents were king and Queen. If she were to marry some one lesser instead of some one of nobility, would she be any less of a Princess for having chosen to live the way she chose? This was some thing brown eyed princess by the name of Haruhi often pondered.

Haruhi could do without the luxuries, without the idiot princes and knights who showed up daily asking for her hand which she always refused. She wanted a simpler life, one in which she was free to do and wear what she pleased. A life where people weren't always bothering her with useless gossip. For these reasons and others, she decided to leave and see what life was like on the other side of the castle walls. Being a commoner for a day could be fun.

The Princess was amazed at the way that commoners could live with only the necessary and be happy with out the expensive luxuries she had been acustomed to. She was also amazed at how free they were. They had a market in the middle of their village where they would put up stands and sell things made by their own hands. The things varied from home-made clothing, to jewlery, to food, and many other odd trinkets. The houses were either made of wood or brick and big enough for the family not a huge thing made of stone with many rooms. Most of which served no purpose other than to provide home to spiders, rats, and dust bunnies. Many of the houses also had small gardens which they tended to themselves. It contained vegetables they grew themselves as well as flowers.

As Haruhi admired the flowers in one garden with a cheerful smile, she felt some one bump into her, then the two fell to the ground.

"I'm very sorry Miss," The man said as he helped her up. He was truly more handsome than any Prince she had ever seen come into the castle. He had beautiful locks of golden hair and violet eyes.

"That's alright," She responded as she dusted herself off.

The man looked stared at her in awe. He knew instantly she was not a girl from the village. This girl was much more refined and had beautiful large brown eyes the same color as her carefully cared for hair. The girl was beautiful indeed.

"If you should ever need any assistance, I work at the schoolhouse just down the road." He said.

"Well, thank you sir," Haruhi said in response. "I shall keep that in mind."

The man then bowed, handing her a rose which she gladly accepted. And with a smile, he was back on his way down the dusty road. Haruhi smelled the rose in her hand and then continued her tour of the village. In truth she enjoyed her day and could not fathom why she was not allowed to visit it. The village was a beautiful place and with kind people as well.

How could these people who lived with only the necessary and for themselves be lesser than one of noble blood? If anything, it was the ones who lived in pure luxury with the unecessary that were the lesser ones. They knew not how to make their own clothes, cook their own food, and hardly did any real work. She would gladly give up her title to live like the people of the villagers any day. Perhaps today?

**This may have been slightly unorganized and not very understandable but i hope you enjoyed reading it all the same. There is now a voice in my head with a slightly british accent that doesn't seem to want to go away. Oh well. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Everything

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Everything**

**Request by: Sambucivox**

Everything that they could ever want was always given to them and so much more as well. They were of rich families so of course nothing was far from their reach. The money they spent really didn't mean anything. The things they got didn't either. When the latest thing came up they would toss it aside for that some thing new.

They could not live without the luxuries they were accustomed to. That way of life just didn't appeal to them. They could not be without their maids cleaning after them, without the cooks making food for them and all the other people who served them. What kind of life would that be if they had to live without all that?

Then they met a commoner by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. Because of her they saw that it was possible to live with just the necessary, not that made any move to do so yet. They learned about the marvels of the commoner world. They learned they could buy the things they had at a much cheaper price, a cheap knock off that no one would be able to tell the difference off if it were not for the cheap fabrics. They learned how a true commoner lived.

But learning all this didn't make them just give up their money to live the way a commoner did. They spent money on both their luxuries and commoner goods. But the one thing they could spend tons of money on and never get was the commoner herself because she was human and just could not be bought.

All the money in the world could get them every thing they could want and more. But the one thing they wanted was the one thing their money could not get them and they just couldn't have. The commoner was the one thing out of their reach.

**I am noting that my writing is getting some what unorganized and random now. But eh. Probably just need some sleep so I can think a little more clearly. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, if not then please tell me so that I may correct any errors. Take care everyone.**


	15. Genuine

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Genuine **

**Request by: Black Rose Dye **

She was a beautiful girl.

Blunt and also some what clueless at times.

She was smart too, very smart.

She also had a dream of becoming a lawyer like her late mother had been. Her dream was the reason why she studied so hard. By any means she would reach her goal.

These were a few of the things that they all loved about the young commoner. There was also the fact that she was not pampered like the rich girls in the school.

She didn't mind a little work and could do without having some one cater to her hour after hour.

There was also her smile that just seemed to light up a room some how.

This girl was genuine, and didn't try so hard to please every one around her or put on any acts to be liked. She prefered to be herself.

She was authentic and not a cheap copy like most girls.

She didn't care for the latest fashions or any thing like that. As long as she was comfortable the way she was, then it was okay.

She was confident and kind.

Nothing about her was faked. She was true to herself.

And if she ever were to become rich like them, they knew she wouldn't change.

She would stay the same as she always was because that's just who Haruhi Fujioka was.

**So people, just wondering what everyone's favorite is so far... personally I liked Alone and Soulmate. (**In other news, I will be gone as of this Saturday and I am not yet sure when I will return so there may not be any updates after that day. I will try my best to update as much as I can before then. Hopefully I'll still be able to update after that**.) Thanx for reading.**


	16. Glasses

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Glasses**

**Request by: FLiPguRL219**

Kyouya silently surveyed the room from his table where he sat in front of his laptop. Everything was running smoothly and in a few minutes it would be time for the ladies to bid farewell. Finally. It had been a rather tiring day, not that he let it show.

Once the girls were all gone, Tamaki immediatly began to bombarde him with ideas which he naturally tuned out to sum up the days profit. The blonde didn't seem to notice this as he continued to talk on and on and on and on...Then quiet?

Kyouya looked up to see that the blonde had left to get the twins off of Haruhi and spout words such as incest and devils. Really, all they were doing was hugging her knowing he would over react. He often wondered how all this could be fun for them. After a moment he went on typing on his computer. There were still things to be done afterall and they wouldn't get done with paying attention to distractions.

Once again he tuned the sounds of the music room out just as Tamaki began to yell and chase after the twins. He was halfway done when his laptop was suddenly no longer in front of him and the thing beneath him was no longer the chair but the carpeted floor. In the midst of running around the room, the three had some how managed to trip over the Shadow King and now all floor layed sprawled on the ground. An unidentified flash came from some where above them, most likely Renge who daily haunted the room during and after hours.

He pushed the blonde's elbow off his ribs sending him face first back onto the floor. Kyouya stood up and dusted himself off then raised a hand to fix his glasses. Unfortunantly, instead of the metal that held the lenses together, his hand met his nose instead. It seemed that when Tamaki and the twins crashed into him they had caused his glasses to fall off. He kneeled down and ran a hand on the ground until they meet one of the lenses that had popped out of the frame. Now where was the rest of it?

As Kyouya searched the floor for his glasses, some one took the lens out of his hand. He looked up to see Haruhi attempting to pop the lense back into the frame. After a couple of attempts the lense was back in place. Kyouya stood up and held out a hand to take the glasses but Haruhi didn't seem to have noticed this as she walked away with the glasses in hand.

"Haruhi?" He said watching her go into the back room with his eyes.

"I'll be right there Senpai," The girl responded as the door closed behind her.

A couple minutes later, Haruhi emerged holding the glasses up into the light. She smiled and handed them back to Kyouya.  
"They were dirty," She said.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Haruhi!" She was then tackled by the blonde host king before she got a chance to respond.

Kyouya looked at his glasses for a moment before placing them back on his nose. He could see much more clearly now. Why was the room such a mess today? He shrugged and went back to his table to finish working. As he picked up the chair and sat down, he noticed that now his laptop was missing.


	17. Sin

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Sin**

**Request by: XxcrazyxuniquexX**

**Out of the seven deadly sins, I used only five of them in here. When I can figure out the last two, I will write another. For now, this shall suffice.**

**Luxuria-** Lust

This is generally thought of as involving excessive thoughts, obsessive or desires of sexual nature. This was generally used by a certain pair of twins from a certain host club who were situated in the third music room. Of course, it was thought to be falsified lust. At least that was what it was suppose to be. The two played it so well you could hardly tell whether it was real or fake. The simple fact that, whether true or not, it was forbidden was sufficient enough to keep the fangirls coming around the host club to see them and keep profits up.

**Gula-** Gluttony

This is generally thought to be overindulgence in either food or drink. How well our dear little child-like senior knew of this for daily did he indulge in unimaginable amounts of sweets. And shame on the girls to keep feeding this indulgence. But they found his sweet child-like face too hard to resist.

**Avarita**- Greed

Much like lust and gluttony, it signifies an excess particularly aquiring wealth. Our dearly beloved Shadow King could be called a victim to this. For daily did he think of ways to bring the profit of the host club higher and higher. It may not be necessarily greed for which he did it, but for other private reasons. All the same, anyone would think without knowing that his desire for profit was merely that of greed.

**Ira-** Wrath

Inordinate and uncontrollable feelings of hatred or anger. Though our blonde prince may believe that hatred was the reason for which Ranka Fujioka seemed unkind towards him, especially around his daughter. The simple deep down fact was that it was his only child, and like most parents, he too refused to accept his daughter was no longer the little girl he once held in his arms but now a woman capable of leading her own life and no longer needing his assistance. So for this and the fact that the blonde half french boy may very well be the one to take his daughter away, he refused to even let the boy near his precious daughter.

**Invidia-** Envy

Though he may not know it yet, the reason for his jealousy that summer when Haruhi reunited with an old friend, it was because he loved her. Though he denied this to himself, he did not like the idea of his-their toy being around any one but him. With the host club and his brother, he had no problem. But with others, it was just unacceptable.

Though he had also yet to figure it out, the reason the blonde host king daily "saved" his precious "daughter" from the devilish twins, was not because of the incenstuous relationship it would be. But was because he too loved her and was jealous of how they could spend all day with her because of their classes, while he had only a few hours each week with her and that was only when he wasn't wallowing in his dark cornor. Perhaps those times, he could be considered **acedia**, or as we well know it...sloth now describes as being apathy or depression.

**Hope you enjoyed this, my british voice is back again and much more distiguished for some reason. I had some trouble figuring out what to write for Pride but i think i'll do some thing different just for that one later. Keep sending words while i'm gone, that way I have a nice new batch to write up when I get back. Thank you for reading my dears.**


	18. Firefly

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Firefly**

**Request by: StainedGlassCuts**

He sat quietly by himself on the park bench watching the people go by. He often liked to do this and wonder what the people were like by just looking at them. Maybe the woman who carried her two month old baby in her arms was a painter. She looked like she could have some artistic talent. Maybe the man who kept staring at some thing in his wallet was missing someone right now, his girlfriend, wife or maybe a daughter. Maybe just a lover? We see so many people every day and yet we don't know who they are or what kind of life they may lead. The young lady with the over stuffed bag, maybe she was a runaway or just an over worked student.

Kaoru smiled as he watched the the woman with the baby start rocking him gently and sing to him. Maybe she sang at clubs or was a dancer. The sun soon began to go down, the last few rays reflecting off the water in the fountain. Little by little the fireflies began to appear with their lighted ends. This was another reason he loved to come to the park, to see the fireflies. He loved how they seemed like they were dancing when they flew around the fountain, stopping here and there to talk to a fellow firefly friend.

Two in particular seemed to fly close to each other, perhaps they were married? Kaoru chuckled to himself and continued to watch the people who remained in ther park. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into large brown eyes.

"Hi Haruhi," He said smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, setting a brown grocery bag on the bench. "Where's Hikaru?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was going out so I decided to take a walk and ended up here."  
Kaoru looked back at the fireflies and stretched out his hand. The married fireflies landed on the tip of his index finger. With his other hand he patted the empty spot next to him, motioning for Haruhi to sit down.

"It's beautiful this time of day," Haruhi commented as they watched the little couple fly away.

"Yeah it is," Kaoru smiled to himself as Haruhi relaxed and put her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and the two sat there together watching the people and the fireflies in comfortable silence.


	19. Diamond

**Title:Simple Words**

**Word: Diamond**

**Request by: Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**

A diamond was a treasured gemstone. The word originally coming from the Ancient Greek word _adamas_. They were once used in India as religious icons and engraving tools far back in history. Now they are used for jewelry, worn on rings, on the ears, on wrists.

As Hikaru looked through many displays of the percious stone, he could not find one precious enough to give to the person who brightened his day in a way that no one else ever could. Someone so precious to him that he wanted to spend forever with. Finally, after hours of searching, he found just the thing he was looking for. He now anticipated seeing her reaction when he got down on one knee and showed her the ring.

Haruhi looked through her closet, trying to find something to wear. He had told her to dress nicely because he was taking her to dinner and that he had a suprise for her. She had no idea what he was up to or what the suprise could be, but she had no reason to doubt it was any thing bad. In the past six years that they had been together, she had to admit he had changed quite a bit, matured a bit more. She knew that she too had changed in the few years that had passed.

That night he took her to eat dinner in the garden of his mansion. He made sure that every thing was perfect for that night and his brother assured him he would let no one disturb them. The table was placed in the center of a large gazebo surrounded by lights and roses of different colors. In the middle of the table stood a small vase with four deep red roses and one rainbow rose. They each took a seat and the waiters appeared with their food and drink.

The two ate and chatted for a while, happy in each others company. Though, in the middle of dinner, Haruhi noted that Hikaru seemed a bit nervous but decided it best to wait for him to tell her rather than pry. Just as they finished dessert, Hikaru cleared his throat and Haruhi at him with her concerned brown eyes.

"Haruhi, I have some thing to ask you?" He said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how we've been together for six years now," Hikaru began to play with a purple petal of the rainbow rose.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" She asked looking rather worried. He looked up from staring at the rose and smiled at her.

"I'm fine Haruhi. It's just that...here," Hikaru took the rainbow rose out of the vase and carefully handed it to her across the table. Suprised, Haruhi gently took the rose from his hand and looked at it. There, in between the petals of the rose was a diamond ring with two hearts on the band on either side of the diamond which stood in the center of the silver band.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?" Hikaru took the ring from the rose and placed it on her finger.

She sat there looking at the ring on her finger for what seemed like an eternity to him, which in reality was only a few seconds. Those were the longest few seconds of his life. Finally, Haruhi looked away from the ring to him right in front of her on one knee looking rather worried and nervous. She smiled and immediatly kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He stood up, bringing her with him and brought her into a proper kiss during which the rainbow rose dropped back onto the table next to the vase and a glass of wine. Music could be heard in the background along with someone letting out his breathe and saying, "It's about time." Before he disappeared back into the house to let his brother and his now fiancee have their privacy.

**1.)I rather enjoyed writing this, I got so caught up with the story that I forgot I was even writing it. Hope every one else thought it was okay.**

**2.) Just to clarify, rainbow roses do actually exist just in cases a few of you weren't aware of it. I read an article on how they made them like that the other day. Look it up if you don't believe me. They're very pretty too.**

**3.) This will be the last one I work on before I leave for my little vacation. I will try to update again soon if I get the chance. But most likely there may not be an update for the next week or two. **

You may keep sending words while I am gone and I will get to them as soon as I return. Take care my dears and thank you for reading.


	20. Camera

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Camera**

**Request by: XxcrazyxuniquexX**

-Flash- Hunni blinked and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands smearing a little chocolate frosting on his hair. When he got the dots to go away he looked around to find that no one was there but him and the cake. Hunni lifted the table cloth and looked under the table. No one. Then where did the flash come from? He shrugged and went back to eating his cake.

Tamaki had been standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie when all of a sudden a camera appeared before him and he heard the words 'Say cheese!'. Before he could move or say anything, the blonde host king was blinded by a flash. Tamaki rubbed his eyes and turned around. His room was empty, he was the only one there.

Haruhi was busy cleaning up her house and in her head going over what to make for dinner. As she mopped the kitchen floor she heard footsteps running down the hall. "Dad?" She stuck her head out into the hall. Empty. She shrugged and went back into the kitchen to finish mopping. After she finished she went into the living room and suddenly a flash blinded her. As Haruhi slowly regained her sight, she head footsteps again and the door slam shut. As quickly as she could she opened the door and looked outside. The parking lot had only cars, no one else was outside.

Mori leaned against the tree in the backyard garden. Hunni was on the patio stuffing himself with mountains of sweets. He let out a deep breathe and sat down, still leaning against the tree. He heard the rustling of leaves and looked up. There was no wind and the leaves remained perfectly still. Then out of no where, he felt something heavy drop into his lap. But before he could see what it was, there was a flash and then the weight disappeared. Mori shot up from the ground and scanned the garden. It was only him and Hunni, and the maid who kept bringing more sweets. He quickly walked over to the patio, picked up his cousin and went inside.

Kyouya sat at his desk, his chin in his hand, staring at the screen before him. More of Tamaki's outrageous ideas and ways to increase profits, which had been slightly down the past week. From some where in the house, he heard the sound of glass breaking. Kyouya ignored the sound and began typing. It was probably just the new maid they had hired. She cleaned very well but she was also very clumsy.  
"Ow!" Upon hearing this, Kyouya looked away from the screen and got up to look down into his room.

"Fuyumi?" He got no reply. Kyouya scanned the room one more time before returning to his desk. Just as he was about to sit down he heard a click then saw a flash. He fell down and faintly caught a glimpse of a pair of black shoes. He took his glasses off to rub his eyes and put them back on. Some where downstairs he heard the door slam shut.

**XxX The Next Day xXx**

When everyone arrived at the host club the next day, the twins were busy hanging some thing on one of the walls. The twins stepped back to allow the rest of the host club to see what they had hung up. It was a large frame containing the pictures they had taken of each member. There was Hunni eating his cake and another of him with frosting in his hair as he rubbed his eyes. There was Tamaki fixing his tie, then another of him as he looked around his room with a suprised look on his face. Haruhi as she cleaned and later as she was entering the living room, her eyes wide open. Mori as he watched Hunni, the tree he was leaning on in the background, then him with Hunni in his arms as he went inside. Then, in one corner was Kyouya typing on his laptop and another of him as he sat on the floor rubbing his eyes, glasses dangling in one hand. Right in the center was a picture of all the members of the host club together outside, in front of the school.

**Well I'm back. I may be slow at updating for a little bit seeing as I just got back and I'm trying to gather every thing up. Hope this one was okay. See you next update.**


	21. Favorite

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Favorite**

**Request by: lil-miss-innocence**

Haruhi sat on one of the couches in the third music room, enjoying the peace and quiet before every one arrived. She opened her book bag and took out a mystery novel she had been trying to finish the past week. But it seemed that every time she started the first page, some thing came up. Either the twins were bored, her father was trying to get her to wear some frilly dress, Tamaki trying to make her wear a frilly dress and various other things. Today she had gotten there early hoping to get a few minutes to herself to actually begin reading. Sadly, she never even got a chance to open the book because right at that moment, the twins barged into the third music room.

Upon spotting the brown haired girl, they hopped on the couch, one on either side and glomped her. Sighing, Haruhi dropped her book into her bag and began trying to detach the twins from her.

"Haruhi!" They both sang.

"What?" Haruhi responded.

"Which one of us do you like best?" Hikaru asked.

"What?!"

"Which of the two of us is your favorite?" Kaoru said. The two beamed at her.

_Great_. Haruhi thought as the twins continued to stare at her, eagerly waiting her answer. She got up, with her book bag in hand and walked to the door of the third music room.

"Haruhi!" The two whined as the door slammed shut. As Haruhi made her way down the hall, just as she had assumed, the twins followed her. They latched themselves onto her as she continued walking, insisting they answer their question.

"It'll be neither of you if you don't let go," The brown eyed girl responded as she attempted to free herself. Once free from their grasp, she spent the rest of the day dodging and avoiding the twins still keen for now on having their question answered.

**So this started out pretty good in my head but in the end this was the result. Not sure it was all that good, but I guess all of you will be the judges. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Candle

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Candle**

**(This is just one of my own. I thought it was a cute idea.)**

He sat in the dark room and one by one carefully blew out each candle. Nekozawa had memorized every part of the room, so even without the light, he knew exactly where the door was and how to avoid hitting any furniture. Just before he blew out the last candle, he paused to listen to the club occupying the next room. As was accustomed, an argument had ensued that would, in a few minutes, quickly be put to an end. Nekozawa listened quietly in the dark room whose sole source of light was that single candle. After a moment, the argument moved to the hall and with that, he blew out the candle and went on his way.

The next day, when he entered the room and prepared to light the candles. But as he reached the first candle with a box of matches in hand, he found that there was a holder, but no candle. Nekozawa quickly reached under the table to the box of candles he kept for when the old ones burned out. To his suprise, the box was gone. He could hear snickering some where in the room and the door abruptly opened, inviting the bright light of the hallway to enter. As he tried his best to sheild himself from the light, he could faintly see two retreating forms then all was dark again. The twins, of course. Why did they insist on torturing him?

Nekozawa quickly walked across to the room and out into the hall where he found a candle laying five feet from the door. As he was about to pick it up, the candle moved a foot away. Each time he reached the candle, it would continue to move farther and farther away until he bumped into the tall figure of the blonde host king. The candle continued to move.

"Oh, here," The blonde said, handing to Nekozawa a small purple box of candles. He hesitantly took the box from him and then looked at him. The blonde was looking rather nervous at the moment.

"I saw the twins running away with your candles. Sorry I couldn't save the rest of them." Tamaki responded shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"That is alright. Thank you."

Tamaki smiled at him and the nervousness seemed to disappear. Nekozawa could tell the blonde was about to say some thing more when one of the other host club members stuck their head out the door asking for their king to return before the ladies arrived. He said goodbye and walked quickly back into the third music room aware of the blue eyes that watched him as he disappeared into the room. When Tamaki heard the door close behind him, he let out a long deep breathe that for a moment he had forgotten he was holding. How such a simple task had made his heart race in the way it had was a mystery. But he was content at least, at having done his good deed for the day.

As Nekozawa later returned to the room that had been taken over by the black magic club, he listened intently for the the voice of the half french boy in the next room.


	23. Memory

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Memory**

**Request by: Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX **

(Okay every one, before I begin I just wanted to say I am going through all the reviews to find any words I may have missed and trying to get to some I should have gotten to a long time ago. But if your request hasn't come up yet, be assured that I will get to it as soon as possible. School is starting for me again soon so things may be going a little slow at first. And thank you every one for the reviews so full of encouragement. They just keep me going. Now onto the story. The song by the way is **Memory** by **Sugarcult**. I absolutely love it too.)

_This may never start. We could fall apart. And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear. Feelings insincere. Can I be your memory?_

Haruhi sighed as she heard the door to her office click shut. Her last client for the day had finally left and the pounding headache in her head wasn't getting any weaker. She rested her forehead in her hand before straighing up and opening the last drawer of her desk. She grabbed her water bottle (she always left a few in the fridge) and opened the bottle of asprin. As she returned the asprin bottle to its drawer and as Haruhi forcefully closed the drawer, some thing slammed against it. Haruhi opened it once more and took a look inside.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same.  
_  
The thing that had slammed against the walls of the drawer had been a picture frame whose glass was slightly cracked. Whether it was because of her slamming the drawer or some thing else was unsure. Haruhi hesitated before taking out the frame and lying it on her desk. It was a picture of the Host club in front of the school. And not just any old picture of the Host club, if she was right (which she knew she was) it was a picture of the last time any of them ever saw each again. It was the day Haruhi and the twins had graduated. What had it been, seven...eight years since? They had all just drifted apart some how.

_This may never start. I'll tear us apart. Can I be your enemy? Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here. I'd be your anything.  
_  
Things wouldn't have ended up that way if it weren't for her. If maybe she had noticed sooner. All six members had spent their high school years in some way or another hinting at the feelings they had for each other. Sigh. She had been so oblivious all that time and it wasn't until a couple years after graduation, with the first guy she dated, that Haruhi realized how oblivious she was. All that time they had each been in love with her and without knowing it, she rejected them. Many times, she blamed herself. But how the hell was she suppose to know?! They should have just come right out and said it!

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same._

Well, after all that time that had passed, there was no use in worrying about it now. They had all probably moved on by now. She had read countless articles over the past few years. Tamaki was engaged. Kyouya had married. The twins were now running their mother's business. Hunni and Mori...well there wasn't much about them. Just that they had opened their own dojo together and later moved overseas. And well, Haruhi had done what she always wanted. She studied her butt off and became a lawyer and opened her own practice. But at times, she missed them all. No idea how many times she had phoned only to barely miss them or to learn their number had changed.

_This may never start. Tearing out my heart. I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory) Feelings disappear. Can I be your memory? _

Eight years. It seemed like forever now, since the last time she had even thought about them. Sure after graduation they had all kept in touch for a while. They had e-mailed, called, made plans. Sadly, those plans to meet were never carried out. Some thing always seemed to come up, mainly with her it seemed. Why hadn't she came through with those plans to see the twins on the weekends, or Tamaki on the holidays? She had never really been busy, just always said she was. What stopped her? Had she perhaps just wanted to put things back the way they had been before she met the host club now that she didn't owe them any thing?

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way. So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on to feel the same. _

The countless e-mails and letters she had ignored because she was too busy and told herself she would get to later when she had the time but never did. The calls she never took because she was in a hurry to get to class, to court, or a meeting. Her father had kept in touch with Kyouya for a while. He had even invited him over for the holidays a couple of times. Her dad had always adored him. But after a couple years he seemed to just disappear too, along with every one else.  
Haruhi sighed sadly and put the picture back in the drawer and hesitated before closing it. After a moment, she took it out of the drawer again and placed on the desk right next to her computer. There, much better. She really couldn't remember how it had ended up in there in the first place. Haruhi picked up her purse and told her secretary she would be leaving for the day and that she was free to leave as well. The machine could pick up the messages for the night.

_This may never start. We could fall apart and I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear. Feelings insincere. Can I be your memory? Can I be your memory?_

Rather than go to the store for some groceries to make dinner and then head home, Haruhi drove around the city not really sure where she was going. One street lead to another and that one to another until some how, that last streets lead her to the gates of Ouran High School. It was just like she remembered it, only now it seemed haunted by the memories of last few years. Maybe...it wasn't really her fault that they had all drifted apart. Maybe it was all their faults for not being more persistent in seeing each other. For never being able to make the time.  
Haruhi leaned her head against the gate and looked up at the school. Maybe, it didn't have to continue this way. She could call them, or write to them and find a way for them to see each other again. Perhaps she could even tell him how she had felt all those years ago.

"Haruhi?"

She turned to what had once been a familiar scene. He got out of his limo and stood there looking up at the school with her.


	24. Protector

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Protector **

**Request by: Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**

He loved Haruhi, though he had yet to tell her.

It could be because he was afraid she would reject him. In which case she probably wouldn't know she was because she was pretty much oblivious to things such as this.

It could be because he thought in some way it would hurt his cousin who he had dedicated most of his life so far protecting. He couldn't just abandon him.

It could also be because he knew he wasn't the only one in the host club who had feelings for her. Deny it they may but that didn't hide the way they all felt about the commoner. She probably couldn't tell, but he sure could. It was some what obvious.

But, what ever his reasons were for not having told her yet how he felt, that didn't stop him from helping her when she was in trouble. Getting her out of the way when Tamaki and the twins argued pulling her from side to side. He'd do any thing for her just as he would for Hunni. He'd do anything he could to show her just how much he cared about her.

He loved Haruhi, he had figured that out shortly before the host club nearly came to an end.  
No, he hadn't told her how he felt but he would...eventually...when the time was right.

For now he would just be there for her in any way he could, to keep save her from being suffocated from Tamaki's hugs. To save her from the twins who dragged her around like a dress up doll making her try on various things. To keep her from getting in trouble with Kyouya when she may or may not have accidentally broken a tea cup.

To protect her.

**So yeah, something short I found among the files in my documents that I guess I forgot to upload. I'm looking through the rest of the words now to see where inspirations hits. Take care everyone.**


	25. blueberries

**Title: Simple Words  
Word: blueberries  
Request by: blizzardblu**

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and the twins were stuck inside, bored. They couldn't really go out and bug their favorite toy like they had previously planned when the sky outside was still bright and sunny. This was something Haruhi would probably be grateful for since she would finally get a chance to finish her chores which she rarely got to seeing as the host club dragged her off at the most inopportune moments.

Eventually the twins boredom (and hunger) lead them to the kitchen which was, for some reason, empty. Where did the cook go? In fact, where were all the maids? They hadn't seen anyone in the mansion all day. They wandered around the kitchen searching for some thing to eat when they eventually came upon a recipe book that the cook had left open on the counter. The page was open to a recipe for blueberry pie. The two looked at each other for a moment before they just shrugged their shoulders and started looking through the cabinets for the ingredients.

1 9inch pie shell

4 to 5 cups of fresh (or frozen) blueberries

1/4 cup corn starch

They found the first three ingredients in both the cabinet and the fridge. The looked at the rest of the ingredients. Flour, Sugar, vanilla extract. What the hell was vanilla extract? And egg wash for that matter? Did that mean they had to wash the egg? Most of it just didn't make sense. They didn't even know that butter was salted.

As Kaoru looked through the list of ingredients again trying to make sense of what they were suppose to do, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to be hit by a ball of flour. His other half stood there holding his side unaware that Kaoru had picked up the bowl of blueberries they had gotten from the fridge. Before he knew it, Hikaru was his half the blueberries in the bowl which smeared down his face. And so began the blueberry war. Rather than making the pie as they had intended to do, Hikaru and Kaoru ended up running around the kitchen throwing the remainder of the flour and blueberries they had found in the fridge.

When the cook came back close to a half hour later with the rest of the ingredients for that nights desert, she found her kitchen a complete mess. There was flour, butter, probably sugar, and what he took to be the blueberries he had put in the fridge, smeared all over the fridge, cabinets, and two identical boys who sat in the middle of the kitchen laughing until their sides hurt. Angry, she grabbed both boys and shoed them upstairs to shower. The cook looked back at her kitchen and sighed as she grabbed the mop to begin cleaning.

The twins ran up the stairs still laughing and trailing blueberry goo over the carpet. And that was how a very boring rainy afternoon turned into a fun afternoon for them but an exhausting afternoon for their cook.

**Hope this came out okay. Things in my head seem to make a little more sense for some reason.**


	26. Separation

**Title: Simple Words  
****Word: Separation  
****Request by: Hikaru Hiitachin**

**Kaoru  
**They were always together, even when they slept it was in the same bed. Ever since they were little they could never be apart. But now Hikaru was on a business trip with their mother and this would be the first time they had ever been apart (excluding their little fake fight) and for the longest time too. He would be gone a week.

So far the past day had seemed to just drag on. The minutes seemed slower now that he wasn't standing next to him. The other side of the bed seemed colder than usual. In the middle of the night when Kaoru woke up from a nightmare he reached out for Hikaru's hand like he normally would have only to be met with the cold mattress instead of the warmth he was used to meeting. Kaoru lay in bed after that, staring up at the ceiling until at some point, he fell asleep again.

The next morning was no better. Instead of waking up from having Hikaru accidentally kicking him as he turned over, Kaoru actually slept longer than he normally did. Everything just seemed slower. Kaoru dragged himself out of bed and lazily got dressed.

**Hikaru  
**Hikaru stared boredly out the window of the plane as his mother chatted with someone while she slipped through pages of a magazine. His eyes hurt from having to wake up so early to go to Barcelona. He was tired but try as he might, he just couldn't get any sleep. He would sleep for less than five minutes and wake up more tired than before so after awhile he just gave up. It was no use trying to sleep with some thing next to him missing. Kaoru. It was alot easier for Hikaru to sleep when he knew Kaoru was with him. Boy, this was going to be one tiring week.

**Kaoru  
**The week just seemed to keep getting slower and slower. On Saturday night, the rest of the host club came to stay the night in hopes of cheering him up. While it did help to have them all there, he still missed Hikaru. That night he lay awake while everyone else slept. Sleeping on the living room floor and with every thing so quiet gave it an eerie feeling even with Tamaki snoring next to him and Hunni every once in a while kicking at some thing in his sleep as he clutched his bunny.

Kaoru tossed from side to side trying to sleep but finally gave up and went up to his room to sleep on his bed. Sleeping in his familiar bed and surrounding helped him relax a bit and even with the other part of the mattress ice cold, he eventually did fall asleep. He awoke a couple of hours until dawn to someone tossing and turning next to him. His eyes shot open and for a second, he panicked. Then after seeing who it was he relaxed again and scooted closer to him draping an arm around his waist. Hikaru pulled at the blanket as he tried to get comfortable.

"Kaoru, stop hogging the blanket!" Hikaru said tugging at it. A pillow hit the side of his head, followed by the blanket and shortly after Kaoru kicked him, sending him to the floor.

"You could at least say hello or that you missed me or something," Kaoru said as he grabbed the comforter from the other end of the bed and turned over. He felt his brother jump over him as he got back into the bed.

"Sorry, I missed you," Hikaru said. "Now give me the blanket, it's cold."

Kaoru rolled his eyes as he lifted the covers to let Hikaru crawl in. It good to have that familiar warmth next to him again.


	27. Angel

**Title: Simple Words  
****Word: Angel  
****Request by: Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX **

It was December at Ouran and as usual, our favorite hosts were busy planning for the festivities. They planned to have a Christmas Ball the friday before they all left for winter break. Since the beginning of the month, disputes could be heard coming from the third music room as the host club stuggled to cooperate on planning the ball. After two weeks, these disputes were settled. The food selection was chosen, the costumes already in progress, and all other activities were being looked over. Each was in charge of doing some thing and they had little time to spare because vacation was soon to come.

Haruhi wandered around the aisle of decorations trying to find some thing but it seemed this close to the holiday, there wasn't much of a variety. As she looked through the items on the shelves, she could heard a small crash in the next aisle, followed by laughter. When she got there, the twins were picking up a few fake flowers that had fallen down, most likely due to them crashing into them with the shopping cart.

"What do you think of these?" Hikaru said, holding up a bunch of red poinsettias. They had some how managed to survive the crash undamaged.

"Those are fine," Haruhi responded. "Let's go. We have to start decorating."

They quickly put the poinsettias and the decorations then headed towards the nearest open cash register. By the time they arrived back at the third music room, the tree had already been set up in one corner and was surrounded by boxes of ornaments and lights. While the twins set about decorating the room with some of the things they got, Haruhi looked through the boxes of ornaments to start decorating the tree. Among the boxes, she found an angel with a broken wing. She admired the angels snow white dress trimmed with gold and sparkly wings.

Haruhi took the angel home with her when she left the school that day to fix and return the next day. She was sure with a little super glue, the wing would stick and then they could place the angel at the top of the tree. The next day, she brought the angel back before the others arrived and placed at the top of the newly decorated christmas tree. After carefully placing it on top, Haruhi got down from the ladder and stood back to admire it just before she was dragged out by the twins who insisted they would be late for class if they didn't leave now. Actually, there was about fifteen minutes before class but it wouldn't hurt to be there just a little early.

During lunch, they grabbed their lunches and went into the third music room to eat by the tree.

"What do you think of the angel?" Haruhi asked them as she took out her lunch.

"What angel?" Kaoru responded.

"That-" When she looked up she found that the top of the tree was are. "Never mind." She said slowly before returning to her lunch. It had probably fallen down during the day, no doubt it was behind the tree. She reached into her bag for her math homework and as she leaned over, one of her chopsticks feel. Haruhi put the tray on the food on the table and looked under it for her chopstick. To her suprise, she found, not her chopstick, but the angel from the top of the tree underneath. She brought it out and looked around for the ladder before she proceeded in placing the angel back in its place at the top of the christmas tree.

"Oh, that angel," Hikaru said as the twins looked up at the tree.

They returned to their lunch and soon the bell rang. Time to get back to class again. When she returned to the third music room later that day after classes had ended, every one was busy getting ready for the host club to begin. From where she stood, right in front of the door, she could tell there was some thing wrong with the tree. She walked towards it and as she looked up, Haruhi finally knew what it was. The angel was missing again. Before Haruhi could even begin looking for it again, she was shoved into one of the dressing rooms to put on one of the new costumes.

After the host club bid farewell to the last few customers, Haruhi went into the dressing room to change. In there she found that the unused decorations had been piled on top of one another in a corner for the time being. The boxes looked as if they were close to toppling over. She reached up and brought down a few of the boxes before they all fell. As Haruhi set down the boxes, the lid from the top fell off. She picked it up and just as she was about to place it back on the box, she startled to see the angel inside.

"Who keeps taking it down?" Haruhi wondered aloud as she grabbed the angel and left the dressing room to return it to the tree.

The next day when she walked into the third music room, the angel was not on top of the tree. But this time she didn't have to look for it because it right on the table close by. Haruhi cautiously walked over to it. This was the third time the angel had some how disappeared from the tree. She looked it over to make sure the glue was still holding the wing in place when she found a small note in its hand.

_Thank you for fixing my wing. But please don't place me back on the tree again. I'm afraid of heights._

Haruhi re-read the note twice before looking around the room hoping to find this was all just some joke the twins had come up with. But there was no one in the room but her. She looked back at the angel which blinked back at her. Startled, Haruhi put the angel back on the table and quickly walked out of the room. At that moment she was wishing she had her old life where inanimate objects didn't leave notes for her or blink and she didn't feel she would go crazy with every thing that went on in that room.


	28. Book

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Book**

**Request by: Lady Shera**

Haruhi walked down the row of books searching for some thing to keep her occupied during the three day weekend. Her father would be working late and sleeping in, there wasn't much homework or studying to do. The only thing left was cleaning, but that never took long. After walking down the row of mystery books for maybe the fifth time, Haruhi finally selected a book and went to the cash register.

As she opened the door, carrying a bag of groceries and the book, she could hear her father already getting ready for work. After putting away the groceries, she made herself a quick dinner and said goodbye to her father as he left for work. Haruhi ate, showered, changed and then settled under the covers to begin reading her book. _Last Look _by Mariah Stewart. She had barely read even a paragraph when she heard some one pounding on the door.

"Coming!" The clock on her bedside table read 7:36. She hopped out of bed and hurried down the hall to the door. From the peephole on the door Haruhi could see nothing but black. Obviously someone was covering it. As soon as she opened the door she was tackled by two things with red hair.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed and tried prying the twins off of her. Upon looking at them, she found that they carried what seemed to be at least five movies and a box of popcorn. Before she could say anything, they had closed the door and dragged her into the living room where one of them put a movie in the DVD player and the other escaped into the kitchen to make popcorn. Within minutes she could smell smoke coming from the kitchen. While she ran into her kitchen to save it from being burned down, her book lay on the bed in her room all alone. It looked like she wouldn't be getting to it tonight.

**So this is basically just a short thing. I haven't updated in about a week because school started this week and i've been trying to sort out my classes. I am currently working at getting all A's this semester so I can send with my college app. and I am also working on a comic with a friend. So basically I'll be updating mostly weekends hopefully when I can get a break. Thank you to all my loyal followers :) for reading.**


	29. Figment

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Figment**

Kaoru sat in the auditorium listening to the guest speaker drone on and on about gods only knew what. This has been going on for about an hour already. At first it had been okay, but after a few minutes this guy just started to drabble on and on and on and on...He sat with his arm on the arm rest and his chin in his palm. If only Hikaru were here. His brother had been sent off some where by one of their teachers and had yet to return.

"Oh!"

Kaoru looked down to see that a small round object had rolled from the aisle behind him, to his feet. He bent down and picked it up, the object felt rather heavy in his palm. He turned around to give it to the person that had lost it but seemed to pause as he took in the person behind him. It was a girl with dark curls, green eyes and dressed in a kimono similar to those worn by a geisha. But this girl, she didn't look quite like one.

"Thank you," The girl said quietly as she took the object from his out streched hand. She gave him a small smile and then pointed to the front of the auditorium where the stage was located. He nodded and then turned back just as the man ended his seemingly endless speech and placed the microphone on the stand. As everyone stood up Kaoru quickly got up and turned around to find that the girl's seat was now empty.

He tapped the shoulder of a boy that had been sitting in the seat next to hers and asked if he had seen where she had gone.

"Girl? That seat was empty through the whole presentation."

When Kaoru asked another person that had been sitting in that row as well he got the same response. There had been no one sitting in the seat behind him. When Kaoru looked back at the seat he found a small black box with a cherry blossom sitting on top. He looked around to see the last of the people leaving before picking up the box and opening it. Inside was the round object that the girl had dropped, and it was only now that he really got a chance to look at it. It was a round object, flat on one end, green and with gold letters circling around it. The gold letters formed the name Tamika.

What amazed him was that after he had read her name, he found that the object opened to reveal a gold oval locket. Inside were two black and white pictures. One of a small child, a boy. The other picture show a couple, the woman was the girl he had seen sitting behind him dressed in the same kimono, and next to her...was him but dressed in western clothing and looking slightly more mature. Upon seeing himself in the picture, he felt a chill run down his spine and sensed that someone was watching him. He turned around to find Tamika leaning on the back of the seat, cheek laying on her palm, smiling at him. Kaoru reached out a hand to touch her, to reassure himself of what he was really seeing but Tamika held up a hand, still smiling, and made a gesture that meant goodbye before she disappeared right in front of him.

Kaoru stayed staring at the place Tamika had disappeared from when suddenly some one grabbed his shoulder startling him.

"Come on," Hikaru said as he led him out of the auditorium. "We've got to get to the host club."

"Okay, just let me get my book bag first. I'll meet you there."

Hikaru only shrugged and left as Kaoru made his way back to his seat to grab his things. He heard the soft melody of a piano begin to play and he looked up at the stage to see Tamika dancing by herself, twirling and laughing. He smiled as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the entrance. Before closing the door to the auditorium as he left, Kaoru looked back at the stage where Tamika still dance. Only now, she was joined by a man holding a child in his arms who immediatly held out his arms for Tamika to pick him up. He silently watched as the three danced to the music of the unseen piano before closing the door and heading towards the third music room.


	30. Family

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Family / Disaster  
Request by: ****Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX **(I probably have more words from here than any one else lol Oo yes I added another word to this one.)

Disaster. One word to describe a family gathering for those that don't feel they seem to fit with their particular family and choose to hide amongst the shadows until said family departs to places you can't name because you may not have been paying very close attention. One word to describe when your two insanely taller than you cousins who think wrestling at their age is still cute and crash into your birthday cake ruining the dress you saved for weeks to get in just your size and the exact color you wanted. Yes, disaster would be one way to describe a family gathering whether they are of actual blood or just pretend to every one but one.

Tamaki took pride in the little family he had created of Ouran High School's very well known Host club. Hansome sons, beautiful daughter, "devoted wife" (who would strangle him at any given moment for any given reason and could currently name twelve off the bat.), and an incredily charming and handsome father. Said "father" also believed that as a family they should do family oriented things together such as maybe have a quiet picnic in the garden of his extravagant mansion. Such an idea came from watching many "commoner" television shows of familys who would get into all sorts of insane situations and in the end all would be well again, until maybe the next episode. Befitting don't you think?

He had set up a long table full of food, more than enough to feed seven people, let alone the entire street twice over. It all went well, more than any one else had thought it would given past experiences. There was no excessive yelling. No food being thrown in every imaginable directions and a few you probably couldn't. No arguing of any kind. No bashings on the head with newspapers that came from no one knew where. And no hugging or going into dark little corners that ,again, no one knew where it came from.

Yes, every thing went well, and thankfully uneventful...At least until dessert arrived. It was the eldest of the twins that offered to go fetch the cake from the kitchen. And it was the youngest who accidently spilled a glass of water, with ice, in front of the door on his way back from the kitchen. And that was where it all went down hill. As Hikaru came out caring an absolutly delicious pink frosted cake, he tripped over Kaoru who had bent down to pick up his glass and scoop up what he could of the ice before it melted. This caused the cake to go flying out of his hands and send Hikaru toppling down over his brother and Haruhi who had come to help clean up the mess.

The cake ended up landing right on top of "mother" who cursed and wondered why in the world he had worn his best suit when it was obvious some thing like this had been bound to happen from the moment the word came out of Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki, ignoring the evil look being given to him by Kyouya, rushed over to help his precious daughter and yell at the twins for defiling his darling daughter. Said twins reprimanded by grabbing hold of each of Haruhi's arms and running off with her as Tamaki chased after them all the while yelling at mother to help.

At some point they let go of Haruhi and the three began running around the yard. Tamaki yelling for Kyouya to help, and the twins grabbing chunks of cake from Kyouya's head and throwing it behind them at Tamaki. As Haruhi helped clean up the cake, Honey did his part by grabbing handfuls and stuffing them in to his mouth while his cousin sat there, silent, just watching.

Kyouya could already feel a headache beginning to form, and after only ten minutes. After being toppled down by the three as he got up from his chair, he spotted a green tube coming out of the bushes. Eyeing them vengefully, he stood up and picked up the hose aiming it in the direction from which the three were coming.

Without warning, the three were hit with a blast of cold water and slipped into the mud. And with that, their little family gathering came to an end. Maybe they were not a true family but family none the less in his eyes. Because who better than your closest friends.

* * *

I am aware this may not have made much sense but feel free to tell me what you think any ways. I accept all criticisim that will help me improve in my writing. Thank you for reading.

-Lady Isis Rose


	31. Purple

**

* * *

Title: Simple Words  
****Word: Purple  
****Request by: DaftDanielle**

Purple. Out of all the colors they could have chosen, it had to be purple. She would have prefered some thing simple like brown or a light cream color that suited her style. In this case where her opinion was ignored, even pink would have done for her. Not this purple thing made out of...what did they call it? Taffeta? Tulle? Some thing starting with "T". Or was it and "S"? It was hard to tell what Kaoru said with bot Tamaki and Hikaru yelling on either side of her ear.

It was lacy. It was full of ribbons. It had pieces of fabric coming from all over the place. It just wasn't her style. She couldn't even call this a dress. If that is what it really was. As soon as Kaoru walked over to the corner that Hikaru and Tamaki now occupied for their argument, which was cryptic from where she was, Haruhi gave one last look in the mirror at herself in the dress and went into the dressing room.

She deposited the dress back into the white box where it had come from in one dark purple heap and put her blazer back on. Haruhi opened the door a crack and peeked out. Hikaru and Tamaki were still occupying the far left corner of the room. Their arguing had ceased and now turned into what seemed to be a staring contest between the two. She could see Kaoru nearby give a sigh and walk towards what made for a kitchen in the third music room.

Haruhi closed the door and turned to gather her things. Giving one last look at the dark purple heap offset by the bright white of the small box. She sighed and picked it up, gave it one last glance up and down, before she began to fold and place it neatly into the box. After finding the top, she placed it one and grabbed her school bag.

But as she opened the door to exit the dressing room, she heard some thing that never lead to anything good.

"Ow! Whoops!"

She could feel something cold and wet falling on her. Drenching the front part of the fabric of her shirt. Her white shirt. The glass shattered onto the carpeted floor and shattered into pieces that went in many unseen directions. Haruhi turned to look at Kaoru who was smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head then looked down at her shirt. It now had a large purple stain that would never properly come out no matter what she used. She looked up to glare at Kaoru then sighed.

"Sorry Haruhi," He said. "I'll buy you a new one, don't worry."

Sigh. She couldn't be mad at him, it was an accident after all. Haruhi carefully walked around the broken glass back into the dressing room to retrieve the broom and dust pan. She handed them to Kaoru, picked up her things once more, and left the third music room leaving the three to ponder over the contraptions that Haruhi had just given to the younger Hitachiin twin.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Without noticing, as I went through the words, I found that I had already made a story for this word, though it still needs an ending. Don't worry folks, i'll post that one as well but I'm thinking I may change the word. Eh. Well, I can smell the teriyaki chicken cooking in the oven so see you all later. Don't forget to tell me what you think. All criticism is welcome as it helps me to improve in my writing skills.


	32. Kiss

**Title: Simple Words  
****Word: Kiss**

They wandered around the city together, holding hands and stopping every once in a while to view the displays in the window. Talking, laughing, sharing. Unaware of all the other people around them going about their nightly routines. In their minds, it was just them. _Us. _

"Holding Hands- We definitely like each other" 

They had just come out of the movie theatre and were on their way to dinner. It had so far been a wonder evening, in Haruhi's opinion. She never thought she could have this much fun with just him. Not that with the rest of their friends it wasn't fun too. It was, but that fun tended to end in a huge mess she always had to clean. It was wild, and crazy fun. But when it was just her and Hikaru, things were much calmer, a little quiet at times, but it was always fun. They enjoyed each other's company. And she didn't seem to mind when his hand let go of hers and his arm came around her waist as they walked towards the restaurant.

_"Arms around the Waist- I love you too much to let go"_

She blushed on slightly but continued walking and he did the same. They soon came to a park filled with fireflies, families, and couples. The park was a popular place this time of night. With his arm still around her waist, he tugged her gently in the direction of the park with a smile on his face. Not the mischevious one he and his mirror image usually wore when they were up to some thing. Just a gentle smile that meant...he was happy. Haruhi was too, it was a wonderful evening out after all. She smiled back as they began making their way through the small maze of bushes and flowers lite up so beautifully by the fireflies.

_"Don't ask for a kiss, take one."_

Without warning they stopped. So very close to the end of the maze. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side to let another couple go through. She looked at him inquiringly but Hikaru just smiled at her as he lowered his head so their lips could meet in a warm, passionate kiss, similar to those of romantic movies. With his arms at her waist he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss just as her arms began to wrap around his neck.

_"Kiss on the Cheek- You look so cute"_

_"Kiss on the Lips -__**I love you**__"_

A few seconds later they pulled apart, their foreheads touching and big smiles on their faces. Yes, it was so different when it was just the two of them instead of the two of them, plus the rest of their friends. The once first members of the Ouran Host Club that they had long ago left behind to create some thing even bigger.

Hikaru gave her another peck on the lips before leaning in close to her ear and whispering, "Marry me."

Haruhi pulled away slightly to look at him in shock. His face was serious. It wasn't a joke. This was real. After a few seconds she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more on the lips.

"Yes, I will." She said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

_"Arms around the Waist- I love you too much to let go"  
_

_"Kiss on the Lips- __**I love you**__"  
_

_"Kiss on the Forehead- I hope we're together forever"_

They made their way out of the maze, the park, and back in the opposite direction from which they had come, never making it to the restaurant for their dinner reservation.


	33. Bell

**Title: Simple Words  
****Word: Bell  
****Request by: Lady Shera**

Hikaru sat bored out of his wits in history class. He tried not to look like he was falling asleep as the teacher's voice droned on and on like those annoying little wheels that hamsters use. You know, the ones that squeak and squeak as they turn bugging the hell out of you until you take the damn thing out of the cage and then wonder who the hell invented the infernal contraption. Or well, some thing like that.

He was failing miserably. Every so often the teacher would look over at Hikaru and find him so close to drooling on his desk. She would simply glare at him and Kaour would poke him in the ribs causing him to sit up in his seat. How long was this class,Hikaru wondered. And why hadn't the bell run yet. Hikaru glared at the round silver object next to the clock. And it was at that moment that his teacher turned in his direction.

"Hikaru!" She said.

"Huh?"

"Tell us why hieroglyphics were so important to the Egyptians?"

"Um...well...because..."

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Finally! Before the teacher could utter another word, Hikaru was out of the classroom faster than you could say, hopscotch, dragging his brother and Haruhi along with him.

* * *

I find that when I try to write in first person, I usually fail to convey the message of the story in most cases. So I switched to third person though I don't think the end result was quite what was expected. Hope everyone enjoyed it all the same.


	34. Fall

**Title: Simple Words  
Word: Fall  
Request by: the twins eViL sister**

Fall. Such a wonderful season.

What they loved the most about fall, was that it was neither hot, nor cold. It was some where in between. The twins loved to see how the leaves changed colors. Red. Yellow. Brown. Some combination of three. An undefinable color. They loved how when fall came around, they could host outside amongst the trees in the garden. Leaves falling from the branches of the trees covering them in an array of colors. It was a beautiful sight which not only they enjoyed, but the girls as well.

And thing that they loved the most about this wonderful season...Was the pile of raked up leaves in the backyard with their names on it. They were ready for them to dive into as soon as they got home. Yes, it was a commoner thing to do, but they enjoyed it none the less. Especially if they got to drag their favorite toy in with them and watch the leaves as they flew in every imaginable direction all around them.


	35. Love

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Love**

_Dedicated to my fiance. Whom I love so dearly. Who can stand my friends, my habits, and strangeness. My muse who daily give me inspiration._

**There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved. (George Sand)**

It's strange how love can change a person so much without them realizing it. Love can melt even the coldest of hearts. Love can break even the most seemingly impenetrable walls. Love. The one thing you try to avoid so you don't get hurt but always finds you, some times at the worst of circumstances.

_Why love if losing hurts so much? We love to know that we are not alone. (C.S Lewis)_

He tapped random keys on his lap top, watching from over the screen as she delivered tea to one of the ladies. She did it so gracefully, it seemed as if it were a form of art. She must have felt his stare because she quickly turned to look at him, but his were glued back to the screen before him by the time she did. She went back to serving tea, and he continued typing. What was this hold she had on him? He was the Shadow King. Such a thing shouldn't happen. And yet he couldn't fight the emotions he felt every time she was near.

He kept his face clear of all emotions. He was meant to be cool. Calculating. Undefinable. She was a commoner with a debt who would run for the door the minute it was paid. Nothing more. And yet when he actually looked at what was typing, it was her name. Over and over.

_The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of. (Blaise Pascal)_

She felt his stare from across the room and did her best to ignore it. But temptation got the best of her and she looked in his direction only to catch him avert his eyes. He continued typing. She sighed and picked up the empty tea cup heading back towards the kitchen for cleaning. While many might think he was selfish, calculating, manipulative (he was the shadow king after all), she knew better. He actually had a rather kind heart. If it were not for the twisted way he showed it, others would know too.

Though ever since their accidental kiss three days before, things had been odd between the too. They had before shared many interesting conversations which she enjoyed so much. It good to have some one to talk to who, despite her blunt ways, understood. But now, every time she spoke to him, he would avoid conversation by stating he was busy and if another time would do. As stone faced as he was, it did not hide the slight blush that would from time to time creep onto his face. Barely visible, but still there. She also couldn't help the blush that tainted her cheeks when she thought of his warm lips upon hers. The way his arms felt around her.  
She looked back at him once more. He glared at his computer making her laugh silently to herself as she refilled a cup of tea and returned to her post.

_If love is the answer, could you rephrase the question? (Lily Tomlin)_

His best friend loved her. It was his duty to step aside and let his friend be the one to make her happy. Love. Such an odd thing. He never believed it was possible for him to love some one that wasn't his sister. But that was all together a different sort of love. He always believed he would just end up with a girl he didn't know, didn't care all that much for, just because of the benefit it would bring for their families. But this girl, this commoner, had some how wedged herself into his heart while he was unaware. Now he couldn't do a thing about. He had kissed. Felt horrible. It was as if he were betraying his friend. It haunted him now every time the blonde would ask him what was wrong.

"Kyouya, I brought you some tea."

She set it down next to his hand which had stopped typing who knows when. She smiled at him when he looked at her. He wanted to smile back, but his friend was right behind her, asking her to help fix his tie. It felt wrong some how. This wasn't rational thinking at all. This was very unlike him.

"Thank you, Haruhi." He went back to typing.

_Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. (St. Augustine)_

He avoided looking directly at her. Why? She couldn't understand. As one by one the hosts left, she stayed behind to clean up as much of the mess left behind as she could. Sure the maids came in the morning, but it wouldn't do to have stains on the pretty cups, so washed them before she left. Soon, it was just the two of them. Usually at this time they would have their usual conversations about anything while she cleaned and he figured out the day's earnings. Today they worked in akward silence. She could feel his eyes nearly drilling holes into her back. When she looked, he looked away. The quick tapping of his fingers on the keys helped to make the silence much less unbearable for her. After a few minutes though, the typing stopped and she heard him bang his hand on the table and the sound of glass shattering.

She quickly turned to look at him. He was staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room, saying nothing, doing nothing but staring. The poor tea cup lay in pieces on the floor beside his chair. She dried her hands and went to pick up the shards of glass.

"Why?"

She looked up at him. He was still staring at the opposite wall. Stone faced as always.

"Are you okay Kyouya?" He said nothing and she went back to picking up the pieces of glass.

_Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real. (Iris Murdoch)_

He looked down at her picking up a broken tea cup right by his chair. When had she gotten there? Why was the tea cup broken? He grabbed her shoulders and brought her up with him so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. The pieces in her hand fell. She knew the look. He wasn't happy about something.

"Why?" He said again. "Why won't you stay out of my head?!"

She looked at him, confused. "Im...sorry?"

He stared at her a moment before pressing his lips onto hers.

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips. (Percy Bysshe Shelly) _

Just as warm and sweet as the last time. She closed her eyes returning the kiss. When they pulled apart she saw a mixture of odd emotions in his eyes she had never seen before. 

He couldn't just betray his friend the way he just did. She wasn't his. He turned and walked away, out of the third music room and into the hall.

"Kyouya! Where are you going?" He heard her say.  
He turned back to see her leaning against the open door of the music room. Why did she look so sad?

"This isn't fair to Tamaki. He loves you. You'll be happiest with him." He said.

"But I don't love him, and it isn't for you to decide who I should love." She replied. "I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you Kyouya."

There stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity with her looking at the ground, a blush painting her cheeks. Had she just admitted she loved him? Then she felt his warm arms around her, pulling her towards him.

"I love you Haruhi."

She smiled at him and this time, he smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips.

Why was it that love was so hard to understand? It causes irrational thinking and for people to be so unlike themselves. It makes two people feel as if they are in a whole other world, different from those around them. But despite how confusing it can be, love is one of the greatest gifts to give, and to receive.

_We are shaped and fashioned by what we love. (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)_

_There is no remedy for love but to love more. (Henry David Thoreau)_


	36. Valentine Part I

**Title: Simple Words**

**Word: Valentine**

**Request by: bookpirate**

**Author note: **thank you very much everyone for your reviews on the last chapter. I tried my best to make the quotes match up with the different pieces of the story.  
And in other news, I have reached **100 REVIEWS**! That's something I was not expecting at all. I didn't even think my idea would turn out this good. Thank you very much dears. Still working on a long list of words sent by all of you, don't be afraid to share more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11 Days Remaining**

It was February in Ouran High School. And we all know what February means. Yup, that's right...

"Valentine's Day," Nekozawa muttered as he looked out into the hall.

Needless to say, like any other holiday or event, Ouran was decked out with all the words. Pink, red, and white streamers hanging from the ceiling going from window to window. Papers hearts and cupid every where, girls giggling as the boys passed. What a horrible holiday. But he did have to admit, apart from Halloween, Valentine's Day brought the Black Magic club's biggest profit of the year. Love spells in particular from girls who wanted to catch the attention of a certain boy or destroy a certain relationship, etcetera...etcetera. They were willing to buy just about anything. Why was that?

As he was about to close the door Nekozawa noticed some thing on the ground and reached out for it. It was a small basket woven in a black and purple pattern that contained four cupcakes with blood red icing. The tiny card read Nekozawa in neat handwritting and nothing else. There was nothing to indicate who it was from and he could not fathom who would even give him a gift let alone a basket of sweets.

Meanwhile, inside the third music room, Kyouya was busily typing away at his computer. Valentine's was a little more than a week away and as it seemed, Valentine was also one of the most profitable holidays for the host club as well. So many girls had lined up to request their favorite host for the date that the host club had decided to make a party outside in the gardens instead. Well, Tamaki decided anyways and as usual Kyouya was left to plan everything and keep Tamaki from going overboard.

As he typed at his laptop making the necessary preparations he heard the door open and he looked up just in time to see a white object flying towards him. The object, which turned out to be a paper airplane, landed a foot short of the table where he was working. After inspecting the object he walked towards the door of the music room and looked out into the hall. There was no one there, it was completely empty all except for a white rose that lay on the floor with a card attached to it bearing his name in print and nothing else. He didn't recognize the handwriting and had absolutely no clue who would leave him something like this, much less throw a paper airplane at him. Still, he picked up the rose and brought it back inside with him laying it on the table next to his laptop as he typed.

And in another part of the city, a certain twin by the name of Hikaru Hitachiin had gone through about five shops looking for just the right thing for a certain some one for valentine's day. Yes, he could possibly as his brother for help but he was out buying his own gift for who knows who and he felt some what embarrased about admitting to his brother that he actually liked this certain commoner some one. Hikaru looked into the window of a nearby bakery to find Hunni and Mori at a table. Mori silently reading a book while Hunni stuffed himself with so many pastries that he wondered how the older host never got sick. Even he couldn't manage to eat that much. He gave a sigh and continued on still searching for a gift to give Haruhi on valentine's.

**10 Days Remaining**

Kyouya typed at his laptop, an normal every day occurance. Well, at least this picture would look normal if it were not for the four foot teddy bear with a red bow he had found on the table with a card bearing his name that he chose to ignore. The thing had been there when he arrived at the third music room that afternoon and he took it simply as some thing left by some crazy fan girl and began to work. After about a half hour of complete silence, Kyouya's daily headache appeared causing the bear to tip over as he read the card and fall on Kyouya's laptop.

"A secret admirer?" Tamaki asked as he picked up the bear which his friend had tossed to the floor to be less of a disturbance.

"Tamaki, i'm trying to work here. Could you please put that thing away some where?" He responded.

Tamaki looked from the bear to Kyouya and quietly said, "Okay."

After that Tamaki disappeared and the room was quiet again, that was, until the twins barged in dragging a struggling Haruhi who yelled at them to let her go because she had homework to do.

Meanwhile, next door, Nekozawa had just returned to the dark magic club room after a long search for Beelzenef who he had not seen since the twins had run off with him that morning. They refused to tell him where he was hidden and quickly disappeared before he could put any kind of curse on them. He sighed as he closed the door. Where could they have hidden him? That was when he noticed a tiny lamp on at the end of the room illuminating an object on the table. That was strange because Nekozawa seldom used lamps, he preferred candles.

It was then that he noticed the object that the lamp was illuminating. It Beelzenef silently waiting for him atop a neatly wrapped package. He picked him up and hugged him before noticing the card that was attached to him.

_He was in the art room. I'm afraid he got a little paint on him before I found him, but don't worry I washed it out. You can hardly tell now. By the way, you are almost out of candles. _

Nekozawa put Beelzenef gently on the table and picked up the package. He carefully tore the tape off the sides and took the lid off to reveal about twelve purple candles each with a different symbol etched into them. Life. Love. Peace. Dark. Light. And for some reason, it made him smile. He had to find out who ever this person was. 

**9 Days Remaining**

Kaoru looked up from his book to see his brother barge into the room and flop down on the bed looking rather frustrated. He carefully placed the bookmark in the book to save his page and set it down on the desk before walking over to poke his brother on the side.

"Not now Kaoru. I'm trying to think," Hikaru responded.

"Well don't strain yourself," he said with a smile. "Any thing I can help with?"

"I want to get Haruhi something for Valentine, maybe then she'd go out with me. But I just can't find what to get her."

"She's simple. She doesn't need expensive things and doesn't care for them." Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"I know that. That's why I can't think of any thing!" Hikaru buried his head in a pillow and sighed.

"Make her something. She'll at least appreciate the effort," Kaoru said as he went back to his desk and picked up his book. He heard the squeaking of the bed springs as Hikaru got up and left the room. Upon hearing the door close, it was then that he remembered, he hadn't even gotten his girlfriend any thing yet. And there was only nine days left!

"Hey Hikaru! Wait up!" He called as he hurried out of the room to catch up to his brother at the front door. What did one get a teen model for Valentine that she couldn't so easily get herself?

Meanwhile, Nekozawa was in the midst of figuring out who had been leaving him gifts the past four days. That day when he had entered the dark magic club room he had found another box of candles and a strand of what looked like burgandy hair. That at least narrowed down his choices of at least twelve girls. But he could not fathom why any of the twelve would even pay him any attention. Most of them just thought of him as some what scary.

Except...Nekozawa felt someone crash into him sending them both to the ground. He could feel the weight of someone on his back. Not exactly light, but not really heavy either.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said as she moved a few inches away to allow him to stand. "I'm afraid I was distracted and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"That's...okay..." Nekozawa stared into apple green eyes partially hidden by her burgandy hair that had escaped from the clips that held it back before they collided.

**(Oh yeah, I decided to seperate it into two since my idea seemed to be getting pretty long. Hope you all enjoyed the first part. Don't forget to tell me what you think.)**


	37. Valentine Part II

**Title: Simple Words  
Word: Valentine  
Request by: bookpirate  
**(This one is some what longer than the first part because I added more before posting. Probably the longest one yet.)

**7 Day's Remaining**

Valentine's Day. Haruhi sighed as she pulled a tray of cupcakes from the oven and replaced it with one still filled with batter. She turned to place the tray on a cutting board on a counter filled with at least two dozen more cupcakes still needing frosting. Why did she get stuck making the desserts? Couldn't they just buy them like they usually did? No. Some how Tamaki had got it in his head that for Valentine's Day, these sweets should be homemade. And she was willing to kill who ever gave him that idea. Well, at least he bought her all the supplies. It saved her money but used up too much of her homework time to make five dozen cupcakes with pink icing. Especially when Hunni would drop by every once in a while to help, and end up eating more than half. At this rate she'd never have these done by Valentine. And there were only seven days left.

As she began frosting the last batch of cupcakes, she heard a knock on her door and quickly went to answer it, half frosted cupcake in hand. Standing at the door was an unfamiliar person holding a bouqet of flowers. Purple tulips.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" He asked. She nodded. "These are for you."

He handed Haruhi the flowers and quickly disappeared. There was no card to indicate who had sent them.

"Wait! Who are these from?" But the man was already down the stairs and hopping onto his bike.

Haruhi just shrugged and put the flowers in a vase half filled with water then returned to frosting the cupcakes.

Meanwhile, just a few streets away the twins were busily looking through a gift store for some thing for their valentine's. What did you get a girl who could buy any thing she wanted herself? And a girl so simple that some thing expensive would seem like a waste to her? Taking his brother's advice, Hikaru had already decided what to give his valentine, but some how he did not think it would do. It had to be special. Besides, he was pretty sure he forgot to include the card on the last thing he got.

Kaoru on the other hand didn't have so hard a time figuring out what to buy. As soon as he entered the store, he immediatly noticed some thing and it all just seemed to fall into place. Upon seeing his brother's frustration, Kaoru grabbed a stuffed animal from the nearest shelf and threw it at his head. Maybe then he'd get the hint. He grabbed one himself, a light brown little teddy bear that he could attach the other part of his gift to. Yumi would like it, he was sure.

After a few more minutes the two left the store to get some thing for lunch, each with a purchase in hand.

Kyouya had woken up only two hours before only to find a dozen white roses on his nightsand right next to his glasses. At first he thought his sister had stuck them in his room when she couldn't find where to put them in hers. But after seeing the card, he was stumped. Who sent them? The card said only his name and the words _Be my valentine?_ But it did not say from whom they were from. This was the third gift he had gotten in the past week, if you could call yesterday's cupcakes a gift which his sister had happily eaten before he could read the writing on them. He didn't particularly like sweets anyway but they could have helped him figure out who they were from.

The roses were each individually tied with red ribbons, with a large bow around the vase. He quickly got out of bed, picked them up and went downstairs into the kitchen. Upon asking three, the last pointed to a woman washing dishes who had answered the door.

"Who sent these?" He asked the servant washing the dishes. She turned to see the vase in his hands and then went back to her dishes.

"I am not sure. I heard the door but your sister had already answered it before I got there." She responded. "I assumed they were for her since she took them upstairs with her."

Kyouya turned and walked back up the stairs to his sister's room only to find that she was already up and gone even before he woke up. He quickly put the vase down and dialed her cell number.

**4 Days Remaining**

Nekozawa watched her from around the corner as she talked to a girl with long black hair. The two were laughing and completly unaware of him standing just a few feet away. Was it her? It had to be. The hair matched the strand and she didn't look immediatly scared by him. Though, she hadn't done any thing more during that day but go to her classes and then art club. Though in between that time, he found another gift left in the black magic clubroom and no one knew from who. After that he had left a box of pocky in her bag when she wasn't looking after observing that she always seemed to have a box with her.

He felt some what like a stalker the past two days. Nekozawa had more or less followed her around since they had crashed into each other but found no reason to believe she was his secret admirer. Megumi Takada was relatively normal. She went from home, to school, to photoshoots with her model cousin(the girl with black hair) when she insisted, and then home again where she did homework and read. No reason at all.

Nekozawa back away from the corner and walked down the hall towards the too. He accidentally bumped into her on his way around the next corner back to the club room with Beelzenef in hand. She said nothing, only moved to allow him to pass before some thing caught her eye. There was an envelope sticking out of her bag just like the little box of pocky had been the day before. Megumi looked up to see that Nekozawa had already disappeared.

"What's that?" Her cousin asked. Megumi picked up the envelop and opened it to reveal an invitation to Ouran's Host club's Valentine party that Thursday. There was also a little note at the bottom. _Meet me by the fountain. 2/14_

He watched her pick up the envelope and read the invitation slowly walking off with her cousin behind her asking who it was from. Maybe she wasn't his secret admirer, but all the same, he now had a date for the dreaded day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this year. Maybe.

Later that day in the third music room as they were cleaning up, Hikaru helped Haruhi pick up the used teacups and bring them into the little kitchen in the back of the room.

"Um, Haruhi. I wanted to ask you some thing," He said looking down into the soapy water.

"What is it Hikaru?" There was, what seemed to be, and endless silence.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my date for the party this Thursday," Hikaru finally said.

"Date?" Haruhi stopped drying the plate in her hand.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He said quickly. "I was only asking since Kaoru is bringing some one and I thought I should too."

He was slightly red. Though she was unaware of this for she continued to dry dishes.

"Sure. Why not?" She responded and went back to putting away the cleaned cups.

"Great!" Hikaru smiled and walked away to find his brother.

In another part of the room Kyouya was looking down at an invitation that had been attached to his screen when he opened his laptop. It was an invitation to the valentine party they were hosting with a note at the bottom asking for him to meet whoever left it near the rose bushes in the garden during the party.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked looming over his shoulder.

"Nothing important," Kyouya responded grabbing the note to stick it into his book bag. But Tamaki was much faster.

"You do have a secret admirer," He said reading the note with a smile. Kyouya snatched it away from him and stuck it into his bookbag.

"Did you finish getting the decorations? We have four days left." Kyouya said.

"All done mother."

"Stop calling me that!"

**The Day Arrives...**

It was finally February fourteenth. Valentine's Day, the day a few had all been waiting for. The party was to be held that night at five. Enough time for every one to go home and get ready. And for some reason, Kyouya actually considered meeting his so called secret admirer that night, but also considered the fact that this person could be some psycho stalker. He'd keep a body guard handy just in case.

With everyone already knowing her secret, Kaoru thought a dress would fit better with the occasion. He had come right after school with a lovely pink dress that the brown eyed girl refused to put on and instead chose to wear some thing out of her own closet. With a call to his girlfriend, the two got her into the dress, some comfortable low heels, and fixed her hair. Needless to say, Haruhi was none too happy as the two dragged her down the stairs afterwards to the limo waiting for them. They said her date, Hikaru, would love it. She thought the dress was way too revealing considering the cold weather and the occassion. They refused to let her out of the limo until they got to the school and kept her close by until Hikaru arrived.

That night when Megumi Takada arrived back at the school and entered the gardens, she did not know what to expect. Some one had left her two gifts and an invitation to the party. And she was sure it was the odd guy in the black cloak that always carried some sort of puppet, who she knew had been looking at her from around a corner in the hall last Tuesday. Not that she minded. In a twisted sort of way it was kind of sweet. Right?

Megumi took a deep breath and went inside quickly locating the fountain surrounded by many rose bushes and other flowers she didn't know that also grew on bushes. She really needed to start reading the book on botany her mother gave her. When she reached the fountain she found Beelzenef sitting on his own looking as if he was holding out his hand? Paw? We'll say paw. In his "paw" he held a purple rose which matched her dark purple dress nicely.

She smiled and took the rose. "So I guess you're my date for the evening?"

"Only one of your dates."

She turned to find Nekozawa coming our from the shadows of the tall rose bushes. He was dressed as usual, black cloak and wig, even though there was no sun and it was not really necessary.

"Here." He held out a dozen blood red rose. "Girl's like these sort of things for Valentine's right? I'm afraid i've never had reason to celebrate such a holiday so I was unsure."

"They're fine Nekozawa-san. But it really wasn't necessary," Megumi said with a pleasant smile as she took the rose he handed to her.

"But it was. Were you not the one who left the gifts?"

"Gifts? Well, yes and no." She sat on the nearby bench, Nekozawa doing the same. After a moment of silence, he motioned for her to continue.

"Well, my cousin, Yumi, fancies herself a matchmaker of sorts. I made the cupcakes you recieved but I did not know when my cousin asked for them that she would be giving them to you," Megumi responded. "Beelzenef and the candles I did leave. I found him in the art room when I went to get some thing I had left behind."

"And the um..."

"My cousin did that. I'm sorry." She watched him stand up and pick up Beelzenef still sitting by the fountain. "But I do like you Nekozawa-san, and I guess since I didn't think it wise to say anything my cousin kind of took things into her own hands."

"It's alright. I've actually grown some what fond of you the past few days." He said.

Megumi smiled at him and got up to take his arm. "Then let's go enjoy the party." Before he could say anything, she already pulling him in the direction where the festivities were taking place.

Meanwhile, only a few feet away, a certain Shadow King waited sitting by a rose bush. The invitation had not said which, because there were more than a dozen so he picked a random spot and sat down. Kyouya also had no clue why he was actually intrigued enough to even accept such an offer from a possibly insane fangirl. Though if it was for the benefit of the club so they would not loose a customer, he would stay there all night if he had too.

Fortunantly, he did not have to wait long. From behind a rose bush stepped his "date", clad in the white suit he seemed to love for occassions such as the one they were holding. And in his hand, the blonde held a red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Kyouya," He said with a bright smile. "Suprised to see me."

"Tamaki!? You're the one who has been sending me the gifts?"

"Suprise!" He responded. "Ow! What was that for?"

Kyouya had immediatly gotten up upon seeing him and hit on the head with his notebook. "Baka! You should have just asked instead of driving me insane thinking there was some stalker on the loose breaking into my house."

"But I wanted it to be a suprise," He whined. "Are you going to be my valentine or not?"

"Why me?" Kyouya said to himself, a little too loud because Tamaki heard.

"Because you're my friend and I love you."

"Fine. Let's get back to every one else," Kyouya said grabbing a smiling Tamaki and pulling him back towards the party.

After eavesdropping on her cousin, Kaoru grabbed his girlfriend's hand and motioned for her to follow him. The two sat by the fountain in silence before Kaoru produced a little light brown teddy bear with a gold locket around his neck.

"Got you some thing," He said. Yumi smiled and held the bear up to the light. When she opened the locket around his neck, she found on of the pictures that the two had taken in a photo booth at the fair two months before.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. I love it. And I have some thing for you too." Yumi leaned over to the side and then placed a basket full of purple frosted cupcakes. "I burned the first two dozen but I was able to save these. I hope I followed the recipe right. I've never baked before and I'm sure the cook will be happy if I never try to again."

"Even if they didn't i'll eat them anyways just because I love you," He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Kaoru, I hear them coming."

The two quickly got up and took their place behind the bushes just as his brother and Haruhi approached the fountain. Boy, these rose bushes sure seemed to be a popular spot tonight. The quietly watched as Hikaru handed Haruhi a bouqet of purple tulips much like those he had sent a few days ago, which she confirmed that he had indeed forgotten to attach a card. He also gave her a small white bear with a heart.

"Aw." Kaoru heard Yumi say quietly as they continued to watch the romance unfold from around the rose bushes. "This is almost as cute as my cousin and that strange goth guy."

Kaoru silently laughed and pulled her away from the bushes just as the two began to kiss by the fountain. They had better get back to the party and let the two have their privacy.

That night ended with many a new romances beginning to form. Even the most unexpected person had found himself a sort of girlfriend.Though it was still too soon to make it any thing serious. But it was true she didn't find him creepy, or at least she didn't act like in when she tried to get him to eat some strawberry pocky she had brought with her. He wasn't particularly fond of the flavor but tried it all the same to make her happy. But he drew the line at the pink cupcakes (no matter how tempting they were) and instead pulled her away from the desserts and back to the fountain. Guess why?

Kyouya and Tamaki seemed to be starting some thing of their own as well, unaware of the drooling girls around them. Though he was a constant annoyance while he tried to work, Kyouya had to admit, he had always enjoyed the blonde's company. It made the time go faster.

Kaoru tried his best to keep his girlfriend from spying on her cousin and best friend by taking her to the dance floor for a slow dance.

His brother had started his own romance after finally admitting to Haruhi that he loved her. And lucky for him, she wasn't so oblivious this time and acknowledge these feelings by admitting her own.

Ah, Valentine's day. Such a wonderful day for romance and the unexpected. A day for lovers and a day for friendship. And as we are all well aware, there are all types of love in the world. Embrace it, no matter what form it comes in.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. I went out of the box a little and added two characters from a previous fan fic I wrote. If you've read ****Just You and Me**** then you understand where they came from, if not, reading it may help. All the same, hope this came out okay. Please feel free to correct me on any errors that I may have missed. And as always, criticism is welcome as it helps me to improve, but don't be so mean about it.**

**I'll update soon.**

**And **_Happy Valentine's Day_** everyone!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
